To Each His Own
by ScantronGrl
Summary: The epic story continues as ties are broken, mended and then challenged. Hanabusa protects what is his only to find that what he wishes to protect doesn't wish it to be so. Social norms, human consciousness, and cultural taboos will be crossed.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except for the obvious.

SUMMARY:

If you are looking for the longer and more detailed story, read the Pawn, but for a quick review, please read the following.

Hanabusa's world was rocked and shaken by Sayori Wakabe, those close to her referring to her as Yori. They fell in love through a grueling game of touch-and-go love in Cross Academy only to be separated by the startling revelation of Hanabusa's life-long engagement to a vampiress by the name of Lilith. Unfortunately, Zero had perished in the final battle between Rido and the Kaname, finding that his love for his classmate, foster-sister, and friend was too overwhelming. Yuki was never able to truly recover from this great loss. Torn apart, the main couple are once again reunited at a ball, welcoming Yuki Kuran into vampire society. Yori finds herself pregnant and goes into hiding until the birth of the child only to have Lord Aidou, Hanabusa's father, and his son's fiancée plot to steal away the child without her knowing and have it impersonated as Lilith's own. Yori is crushed by the "loss" of her child and is shocked to return and find that Hanabusa has been coerced into marriage with his fiancée and not only that, having a daughter as well, named Aria, the exact name of that she wished to have named her own. All the while, Kaname fights relentlessly against the growing discontent of the vampire society at the sudden elimination of the Ancient Council. What few boundaries that dictated vampires had now evaporated.

The child, Aria, becomes immediately enthralled with Yori and as a result, the pained woman leaves for the Aidou estate to care for the child. From there a series of twists and turns leads to a war where Hanabusa is taken away to battle to fight alongside his lord, only to find out just before his departure the true origins of his daughter, but for the her safety and happiness, he must keep this secret from Yori, who in reality had already realized that the child was her own from the moment she saw her. Yuki at this time finds that she is pregnant and in testament to her still pained heart at the loss of her dear friend, she names her son Zero. Aria, still unaware that she is the daughter of a human, instantly develops a close connection with the young pureblood and is at his side wherever he goes.

With his absence, Hanabusa is sorely missed, especially by Yori, who realizes that it is no longer possible for her to repress her feelings towards him and they are once again united in their sinful and scandalous relationship. Hanabusa inevitably leaves for battle and is unknowingly followed by Yori into battle, dressed as a young man. During her time in training she befriends a large man by the name of Vaugt who evidently knew of her true gender, but remained "oblivious" until the last moment.

Seeing the tolls of the war, Kaname comes to a difficult decision to give his blood to four select nobles, Hanabusa, Seiren, Ruka, and Akatsuki. This in turn opens up a new danger to not only himself, but that of his beloved wife and son. The taboo and cultural disapproval is thrown off balance and leaves his family vulnerable to power-thirsty vampires.

Yori's identity is only revealed when she blocks several arrows intended for Hanabusa, unaware that he could not be harmed by them, falling instantly into a near-death state. Against his sovereign's wishes, Hanabusa shares his now mixed blood to the dying woman in hopes of saving Yori's life and is successful, but now, the young woman will not wake, suspended in time refusing to rise from her slumber. It is a slumber as potent as death, yet she does not wither or change.

Once the war is over, Hanabusa returns with Yori's sleeping body and places her in the care of Lilith who has resigned herself to be the surrogate mother of Aria and the unloved wife of the young Lord Aidou. Aria and Zero are now closer than ever, but upon Kaname's return he announces that the Kurans would be leaving to 'attend' to problems throughout the country and would be gone for an undetermined amount of time. The two children are ripped from each other's arms, not knowing when they would once again see each other.

It is best kept in mind that due to an evolutionary gene, vampire's offspring develop quickly in the womb and up until their coming of age, explaining Aria and Zero's rapid growth throughout the years. This is why the author is unable to give an exact age for the children. It is only after their coming of age that they begin to develop slower. Hanabusa has always expressed regret at not being there to watch as his daughter developed to an age where she could absorb whole books at a time.

A rule to clarify is that Aria is capable of drinking blood and accomplishing other vampire habits, however, she has always been naturally resistant to them. She did not burn as a child in daylight, and she is able to eat large amounts of human food without feeling the need for blood. She does not however heal quickly which was not explained in the previous story. She has fangs, but they are obsolete in her daily activities. She is simply a human who wears sharp incisors and ages slowly, almost that of an immortal only without the attribute of immunity to physical harm.

So here begins the story: To Each His Own. Please read, review, and enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock ticked quietly in the corner as Hanabusa sat slouched darkly in a chair. His lips were hidden by his clasped hands as his elbows rested gently on the armrests. His eyes were alert as he watched the sleeping figure on the bed in front of him. It had been over three years now and she had not moved at all. To prevent bed sores, he personally rolled her to and fro and sought to make her as comfortable as possible, though hardly anyone could tell if she wasn't since she was in such a state. During these moments, no one was allowed to enter and disturb his quiet coaxing for Yori to return to the world of the living.

Despite this unsaid rule, a timid knock came to the door. Hanabusa did not move as a slight creaking of the door announced someone was entering. A shaft of light blazed through the darkness to illuminate his hunched figure. Lilith's voice wafted in from behind him.

"Hanabusa, your father wishes to speak with you."

"Tell him I will come to him later."

"It's about Aria." Whenever his daughter's name was mentioned he showed little resistance in instruction and now was no exception. Sighing heavily, Hanabusa stood up and stretched slowly before turning to the woman in the doorway.

"Tell him I will be there presently." With a nod, she disappeared. A lot had changed between them. They were definitely not as close as they were when they were younger, but at that time Yori had not come into his life like a scent drifting in from the window. It happened without them unawares and by the time they knew it, she had become so engrained in Hanabusa's life that it was irreversible. The only thing that kept Lilith from complete insanity was the desire to see her husband happy and so she cared for Yori with a tenderness that was hardly to be expected from a woman who had stolen away the other's child and plotted to steal away the man the other loved. Despite all of her best efforts, she and her father-in-law had failed and she lived with this regret every time she looked at her daughter only in name. She knew that Hanabusa appreciated this and took only a little comfort from this knowledge.

Aria had grown so much over the last several years and into a beautiful young woman at that. She certainly showed signs of youth and coming out of a stage of awkwardness, but she seemed unhindered. After the departure of the Kurans she hadn't truly been the same vibrant young thing that everyone had grown to cherish and love. She buried herself in her books and went out on lonely walks in the evening. When things became too much she would sometimes slip from her bed into the sun's rays and wander through the gardens, listening to the birds and chatter of the day life. She was a sharp young thing and made her parents and grandparents very proud. Though she was sheltered, she held an air of knowledge and aloofness that many found somewhat disturbing.

Hanabusa was an extremely jealous and protective father. Only those who went through his complete scrutiny could ever so much as spend more than ten minutes alone with his precious daughter, five if they were male. Though Aria found it tedious at times, she only interpreted it as the degree of her father's love for her and she returned it with happy smiles and affectionate pecks on the cheek. No longer was she of the age where he could carry her around on his back, or make small insignificant jokes and this seemed to burn at him, but it was all a part of growing up.

Stepping carefully, Hanabusa knocked and instantly let himself into his father's offices. There he found the same damned crow, pecking away at a bowl of seeds and his father standing nearby watching. The cursed thing didn't age! Clearing his throat, Hanabusa plopped down onto the nearest overstuff chair and waited for his father to speak as was customary.

As an outsider, many humans would find it strange to see such a young and vibrant looking man to be the father of a young woman and then even more disturbed to see how young this young man's father looked in the same breath. That was the way of the vampire; ageless and indestructible by time.

"How is she?" Lord Aidou asked. Hanabusa looked down and examined the toes of his buffed shoes and shrugged, well aware that his father did not see him. Seeing that the situation remained the same, Lord Aidou turned to son and cleared his throat loudly.

"I wished to speak to you of Aria. It will be another year and I believe she will be able to be presented to society." Hanabusa rebelled instantly.

"I will not have this happen until Yori is with us again," he said defiantly. Obviously being a long and contested argument between the two Lord Aidou rolled his eyes.

"And that might not happen for a very long time, if ever. We cannot wait forever, Hanabusa. Aria is growing up and needs to be presented properly, or else she will not be accepted. Even Yuki-sama was given a proper presentation." The memory stung slightly, being as it referred to the night that Aria was conceived. "Society is waiting for her arrival quite anxiously," Lord Aidou continued mysteriously. "I've had several inquiries from other families. Some wishing to offer their sons in marriage." Hanabusa shot up.

"You will not marry off my daughter as you did to me!" he said angrily, his hands clenching into tight fists of rage.

"I will do no such thing! She is my granddaughter and I love her as much as you do. I would never do something as low as that, however, I would encourage her to meet others her own age. She is so wrapped up in her own world that I'm afraid if left this way much longer she will never be good company for anyone! Even you must admit to this." Hanabusa hung his head glumly as he further contemplated the walls, bookshelves, the bird, anywhere but his father. His silence however spoke louder than words.

"She must forget Kuran. You know of whom I speak of. It is unacceptable and you know for what reasons. This is the best way to alleviate that threat." Hanabusa hesitated before agreeing slowly, afraid to corner himself. He was not one much for reasoning against his will, but when his father spoke so logically of his daughter's future, it was hard to argue back.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Aria stood outside the office listening quietly and felt her arms tighten up as her hands wrapped around her waist. The conversation put her teeth on edge and her immediate reaction was to burst into the office unannounced and tell everyone within hearing range that she would never forget Zero Kuran and that if her coming of age and presentation into society meant forgetting him, then she would rather stay a child forever! Using a well-honed skill of temper management, she took a step back away from the door and counted to ten. When that had not steadied her racing heart, she spun in the direction of the stairwell and took two at a time. She wanted to find some kind of comfort somewhere and she went to the first place that came to mind.

Entering the room slowly, she gently closed the door without a sound. The sleeping woman remained always the same, ready for her visit and with closed eyes. It was as if she was listening, but not responding, exactly the person Aria wished to speak with in times of distress. She took in the hair just past the shoulders and the angle of the other's nose and the way the chin went just this way. What was so important about this woman to everyone? To her? She grew up knowing that this woman held a special place in everyone's lives, but what did it mean to her? Why was she always drawn to her especially in times of need? Feeling somewhat calmed, she settled into the chair her father had only recently vacated and took the woman's hand into her own. The woman who had cared for her as a child was a blur in some instances and in other moments she was as vivid in her dreams as ever; alive and well, smiling and gently admonishing her for messing her tidy clothes. Never did she give her an angry look or sharp words. The memories left her somewhat warm.

"What do I do, Ms. Yori? They want me to forget him, but I can't. Why do they want me to forget?" She placed her forehead on their clasped hands. The other's twitched and Aria sat straight up. Had the other responded? No, it was impossible. There was no way; she had remained in this slumber for so long. "You can hear me right?" There was no response. Sighing, Aria released the other's hand and sat back in the chair heavily, sitting rather boldly for a lady.

"Perhaps it is hopeless," Aria said quietly to herself, or perhaps to the sleeping woman. Seeing as she was not to gain any further comfort, she stood and opened the door only to glance back. She had not moved at all as was usual. Gently, the door closed behind her long before she could witness the hand twitch once again ever so slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria sat huddled on the carpet reading her latest book. She admitted quite readily that she was a romantic as a large portion of her books encompassed tales of battle, forbidden romances, and outrageous plots, but she loved every one of them that she absorbed. Perhaps the reason she loved these stories was because she found her life so tedious and lacking in the area of adventure and mayhem. She enjoyed reading of others journeys through the dangerous and mysterious, always in search of something. However, nothing could be as heartbreaking or enthralling as the story that her father had told her as she grew older. The tale of the warrior who had found his love only to lose her in the end was one that she wished to hear over and over again, even when she was falling asleep in his arms. If he ended without completing it, she would instantly be awake again demanding that he finish.

Those were in the days when she was still small enough to sit in his lap and cuddle up close, taking comfort in the warmth of his chest and strong arms. Now etiquette and age had set new boundaries and she was no longer able to approach him as a little girl. It was an awkwardness that many children of vampire descent had to deal with quickly and it was quite painful for some, especially Aria. To distance herself from her father's arms and that of her mother's was something that had to be done quickly and efficiently. Children were weaned from their parents too abruptly for Aria's tastes. Sighing, she set aside the book she had been reading and found herself to be too distracted to truly enjoy the tale of the man who sought that which he could not have. There were things that she herself could not have and it grated on her that she was not able to dictate what made her happy.

A quick knock and the door opening announced her father and she looked up to find that he popped in his head as he had always done, making sure that everything was in place before entering.

"Papa!" she said happily before standing from her seated position, dusting off any imaginary specks of dust before facing him.

"I wanted to come and wish you good day before you took to bed." Aria looked at him incredulously, after a sudden flashback of the overheard conversation of his with her grandfather. She looked somewhat incredulous and it showed in her expression as well. It showed as well for Hanabusa shifted nervously in the doorway.

"I overheard that grandfather wishes for me to have my coming of age next year, is this true?" she said truthfully, not one for beating around the bush. After a moment of hesitation, her father nodded. She knew that he was wrapped around her pinkie and she tried very hard to respect this, but perhaps she could use it to her advantage just this once.

"Papa, I am really not interested in all of that. Who cares what society thinks? I don't feel it's necessary for me to go through all of that flare in order to gain their approval." A smirk spread across his face.

"You sound like someone I know." He shook his head to clear it. "It is something that I think is best for you. Don't you wish to be able to attend all of the functions that your mother and I go to?" he said hopefully, though he did not admit that he loathed attending those said functions. His daughter's response was instant.

"No, they look boring and you always look as though you are about to fall over and die the moment you return home. They can't be that exciting." Hanabusa snorted and covered it with a cough.

"What do you have against your coming of age?"

"Because you and grandfather wish me to forget Zero! I don't know why you are so determined about this!" She stomped her foot in irritation. Hanabusa waved for her to calm down and rubbed his forehead, as if staving off a headache.

"All vampires have a coming of age celebration. I had one when I was your age as well."

"What difference does it make though really?" She got him there. Really in his mind he found it as pointless as she, but he knew that as part of his agreement with his father, that it would be a time in which he would inform her of who her true mother was, hopefully without crushing the poor thing.

"Aria, sweetie…"

"Papa, please. I am not interested in such things…"

"Then do it for me." She looked at him and blinked in astonishment. Seeing he had shaken her, he trudged on. "This is very important to me… and your grandfather, so please, at least think about it." Seeing he had won the fight, Aria scowled and nearly cursed aloud under her breath. After much griping and hesitation, Aria silently agreed and Hanabusa grinned at her, knowing that he rarely used the guilt card as a parent, but when it worked, it was spectacular.

"Ah! Thank you!" He wrapped his arms around his little girl, who was not so little anymore and spun her around. She shrieked as she did when she was a child, demanding to be let down lest she be sick. With a yelp, Hanabusa was out the door and shutting it after him. Sighing, Aria stared at the closed door before admitting that truly her father was nothing more than a child at times. Seeing as she had been distracted, she turned once again to her book and discovered a need to open it up and read further.

--------------------------------------------------------

Aria grew restless as the months passed and with every day that went by, she became more anxious about the upcoming celebration that her grandfather planned constantly. The guest list was to be long and formidable, the decorations were to be unrivaled by any other, the food was to be spectacular and from all over the world, but yet Aria felt nothing of the excitement that seemed to grow within everyone else. Upon looking at the guest list she noticed that the Kurans had been invited, but she sensed from further inquiry that they would not be attending. She personally had not heard from them except through an occasional conversation between her father and others. They were safe, that was all that mattered. In terms of location and their situation, she was completely left in the dark.

In some moments, she was tempted to forget about Zero and knew that it would make her life much easier, but in the end, there was nothing she could do. To forget Zero was as impossible for her as cutting off her arm and pretending nothing was wrong. The fact that others expected this of her only made her irritation grow. She spent more and more time in her room reading books. Others had to be called for as she had consumed everything around her. She had now started in on philosophy, science, politics, and current events, but none of it seemed enough to distract her from her own pitiful situation. One of the biggest events of her life and she could was not so much as interested in anything beyond the guest list.

Wandering into the library to find another book she had not yet touched Aria, found the sudden urge to duck down behind one of the bookcases as she heard the doors open. It was her father who entered as a messenger followed.

"Kaname-sama sent a message saying that he is now within the area and will keep you informed of his situation within the next few months." Hanabusa was obviously pleased with this news and pushed for more information.

"Will he be returning then to his estate?" The messenger shook his head.

"I have no other news. His whereabouts I am not aware of, but the message was clear that he is now close by. My best guess is that he has returned to one of the nearby villages." Her father nodded approvingly. Aria felt her heart pick up speed as she peeked out to get a better look.

"And his family? Are they well?"

"It would seem that they are with him and doing fine." Her father absorbed this and then responded.

"Very well, then please send a message that all is well here. We are making preparations for Aria's coming of age and also to make arrangements to tell her what he had instructed." Aria felt her ears prick up. This was new. "Also, inform Kaname-sama to tell Yuki that Yori is still the same, but not any worse." Why was that woman important even to the Kurans?

"Thank you, Lord Aidou."

"Please don't call me that, it makes me sound like my father."

"Yes, sire." It was only a little better, but it would have to do. After the messenger left Hanabusa prepared to follow, but glanced down and noticed a book resting on one of the shelves, out of place from the others. Simply out of lack of better things to do, he wandered over to the bookshelf that housed his daughter. She crouched down low and remained as still as possible. Slowly, he reached for the book and glanced at the title. A smirk spread across his face.

"_The History of the Universe_," he read aloud. "Is this what she is reading now?" Gently, he placed the book back in between the others before turning and departing as well. Aria let out a sigh of relief as the door shut quietly after him.

What had all of that meant? What else was there to tell her? Why was her father updating the Kurans on Yori's status? More importantly, were the Kurans nearby or close enough to find? These questions plagued Aria for the rest of the evening.

Knowing she could not get the answers she sought at home, she made quiet arrangements of her own to find those who could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the day that she decided to leave the estate to seek out the Kurans, Aria made a stop over to see Yori. She had remained unchanged except now her arm rested far to the side. Without a thought, Aria gently placed it once again at Yori's side and then took the hand into her own.

"Ms. Yori, I have so many questions to ask, but no one here will answer them. You would tell me, but you are unable, right?" There was yet again no response. "I'll find my own answers then. I hear that the Kurans are nearby and I will find Kaname-sama and ask him myself. I cannot wait any longer. I hope to return soon." Seeing as there was little else for her to say, Aria stood up and hesitantly placed a warm kiss on Yori's cold forehead. Without a word, she took her leave, leaving the door slightly ajar. Once again, she did not see the fingers move desperately to reach out for her.

It was long after sunrise and much of the household was asleep. It would be the perfect opportunity to slip out. It was not unusual for the young mistress to slip out in the middle of the day for a walk, so no one would be immediately alarmed at her absence. Banking on this, Aria took off for the nearest village, hoping her hunch was correct.

She was barely off the premises when a deep voice stopped her. Turning around she was stunned to find that the large, burly stable hand stood leaning against a wall. His head was shining brightly in the sunlight as his eyes took her in with amusement.

"Vaugt! You scared me, what are you doing here?" The other unfolded his arms and smiled gaily at her.

"I could ask the same thing of you, Miss Aria. A tyke like you shouldn't be out at this time, does your father know that you've gone and left the estate?"

"Of course not and I see that you've been following me again."

"What do you expect as I stood by your father in battle I should also look after what is important to him as well."

"You can go back, I won't be gone very long," she said hopefully. Vaugt rubbed his head, as though it might be a lucky charm, but cleared his throat simultaneously indicating that he had no such intentions. Seeing as she was not going to win this one, she gave him a cautious look.

"Fine, but please don't tell Papa about this." The big man held his hands up defensively with a good natured smile.

"Cross my heart."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori felt as though she had been swimming in water and only intermittently did she hear others voices. Those of her daughter and Hanabusa were the only ones that seemed to come to her clearly through the haze that surrounded her. She felt the growing desperation of Aria and she was not all that surprised when the girl had made the announcement to seek out the answers she sought. What on earth was Hanabusa thinking, allowing this to go on for so long? Of course the girl would have questions and of course, given that she was Hanabusa's and her daughter, she would demand answers. Honestly, men couldn't do anything right.

When Aria announced that she would be leaving the estate, it brought a panic to Yori and she tried harder than ever before to reach out to the girl before it was too late. Out there, she would surely be in danger, she had been raised in such a sheltered life. By the time she managed to operate her arm to grab hold of the girl, she had already left.

Using this as a lifeline, Yori grabbed hold and began to try to operate other parts of her body, slowly. It took most of the day. Sunset had already begun by the time she had managed to open her eyes. Everything was in a blur around her and her body screamed in protest at the sudden movement, one that had not operated in so many years.

After opening her eyes, she experimented further with moving her entire body. It was draining and there was a sharp pain in her chest, but she was concentrating so hard on her goal that she paid no mind. The feeling of the cold floor under her feet was shocking to her raw nerves. Gritting her teeth against everything else other than moving, she pushed herself in a sudden burst of energy into a standing position only to find herself staring up at the ceiling. Seeing as she was not going to walk gracefully from this room, she began to drag herself across the floor, a thin film of sweat now breaking out from skin that had not moved in several years. Finally reaching the door, she grabbed hold of the doorframe and pulled herself up with all of her might to barely stand.

It was only in this moment that a servant arrived to check on her as was customary in the early evening hours. She carried with her several supplies to wash down Yori's body and they all fell with a clatter to the floor. Before the servant could do anything Yori tried to work her vocal chords for the first time.

"Aria has run away," she managed in a hoarse whisper before collapsing forward. A slow pool of blood began to seep through the white nightgown over her chest. Once again, she was sent into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

The streets were crowded, more than Aria was used to because in the past she had always gone to the village in attendance at night. The daytime completely transformed the streets into a bustling mesh of people hurrying to the market, vendors, street urchins, and some elderly sitting on crates discussing as others walked by. It was refreshing and Aria soaked in the pure social chaos that seemed to be the norm on the outside. She almost reveled in being jostled along the busy corridors and streets. It took her a few moments to remember why she had journeyed out so late in the morning. She had no idea even where to begin.

As a pure romantic, she felt well advised in literature to know that sometimes the best place to find those who don't wish to be found was in the seediest places, though when she hesitated outside of one of the local taverns, she thought this through once again. Truly would the Kurans ever be found in such a place? Would Kaname-sama ever allow his family to reside in such filth? Probably not. Aria moved further along, hoping to find something more promising.

Vaugt breathed a sigh of relief. Thus far he had been patient and well-behaved; however, it would have been the final straw if she had made a turn into the tavern. Hanabusa would have his head if he heard Vaugt allowed his precious daughter to enter such a place. Vaugt kept a close eye on Aria from behind, seeing if he could head off anyone who sought trouble with her. If they did approach her, they would get more than they bargained for. He owed a lot to Hanabusa for giving him a livelihood for him and his family after the war and he felt a paternal instinct rise up when looking at Yori, who at this time still remained suspended in time. It was the least he could do to watch over the young woman who so resembled Yori.

Aria felt her stomach protest and grow more demanding as time passed and she realized there was little she had discovered. She had little time before the estate sent the hounds after her and she had even less time to worry about her stomach. When she stopped to ask for directions the woman she was questioning glanced anxiously at the intimidating figure standing not far off and Aria was not any closer than before in finding the most likely hiding place of the Kurans. She came to the conclusion quickly that the only way to get anywhere was to somehow ditch Vaugt. She felt sorry for having to do such a thing, but it was necessary. Waiting until the right moment, she slid easily behind a stack of crates and waited for the confused man to continue past her. She saw the look of dismay on his face to have been given the slip and chuckled to herself under her breath when she saw him rub his bald head with irritation.

Once the big man was out of sight, she entered the streets once again and made her way to another tavern, far less shady than the one they had passed previously. Sighing with some relief, she settled down into a corner table and waited to be asked her order. She took advantage of her listening skills and tried hard to hone in on any bits of conversation in the crowded space surrounding her. It did not take her long to discover that a rich fellow had rented the flat above the old shop on the other side of town. No one seemed to know who he was or what business he had, but evidently he had the connections to have the boarded up place refurbished and looking almost like new. Perhaps he was aiming to have it restocked and the owner reinstated, despite his run-ins with the law. Aria tried to listen closer, but found that the conversation waned.

So her first stop was to be the old shop across town, the problem was that she had no idea where it was. Stepping back into the sunlight after hurriedly finishing her meal, she began asking for directions, but no one seemed to be able to tell her anything. Suddenly a gentleman tapped her on the shoulder and offered to lead her to her destination and she was immensely grateful. He did not seem dangerous. His eyes were an honest grey and he was dressed quite nicely. She felt trustful of him almost immediately. They struck out for the shop, with the man leading the way and it only took her a few moments to realize that they were taking several back routes and with far less people around. When she mentioned this, he simply replied that it was easier to navigate. The feeling of unrest did not leave her as they took another corner only to be stopped immediately by a dead end.

Abruptly Aria realized she had been lead astray and turned to run, but the man was instantly blocking her escape. How in heaven's name did he move so fast? Then she saw his fangs and she knew she was not facing a mortal man. Taking a step back in alarm, she managed to shakily stutter out a demand of what he sought. He chuckled coldly, as the gentle veneer had been erased.

"Is it not obvious my dear? You have the smell of noble blood within you. You might be tasty." Aria felt her stomach clench and a wave of self-loathing washed over her knowing that she had been duped and so easily at that.

"If you come any closer I'll rip your eyes out," she warned heatedly, but the other only laughed in the face of such anger.

"You won't even have a chance to scream." He lunged for her, pinning her to the wall. Her reflexes raised her knee to connect with that which made him a man and he hunched over automatically. Taking her chance, she sped past him only to be grabbed by an arm and flung into the other wall. She hit it with a grunt. She would not scream. She would not cry out for help. She was stronger than that. The stars that erupted though were making it difficult for her to react. The vampire lunged in for a lethal blow, but stopped just as his incisors were to break her skin. He let out a gust of air before completely shattering into a pile of dust, some of which got into Aria's mouth.

Aria spat convulsively, making rather unladylike sounds as she looked up to see her savior. It was a young man, a sword held firmly in his hand. Dark hair fell over one of his eyes. Upon closer inspection Aria saw that they were dark brown almost black. Despite his appearance of stealth and control, he could not have been older than herself. The expression he held sent chills down her spine. It was so cold. He examined the pile of dust that had once taken the shape of a horrible man.

"Disgusting," he said coldly before turning to leave. Aria was shaken from her stupor before running after him, following him into the long alley.

"Thank you," she said quickly, trying to get that out of the way. "May I ask your name?"

"It's none of your business," he said as coldly as his expression. Aria was miffed to say the least.

"Well can you at least tell me where you're going? Perhaps I could buy you something to eat to thank you for your help."

"No need." Aria stood still, ceasing to follow him and placed her hands on her hips, very vexed.

"For someone who goes around saving helpless victims, you could be a little more amiable."

"I didn't do it to save you," was his reply without stopping or even looking over his shoulder. "Those kinds of things disgust me." Trying to put this out of her mind, she attempted to find her goal once again.

"I was trying to find an old shop on this side of town, do you know of it?" She described the location and as she did, the young man slowed to look at her, finally giving some show of interest. Why was this girl not sniveling in a pile of tears? Any other would have been deterred and run home at this point, but more importantly, why was she going to that place?

"What business do you have there?"

"That information is none of yours," she said stubbornly.

"Then I can't help you."

"But you know of it?" she persisted.

"You are quite annoying," he replied as he continued walking away. Aria ran up to shorten the distance.

"And you're rude." She could have sworn he was smirking.

"I've been called far worse."

"Just tell me the direction and I'll be on my way." She was interrupted when she saw Vaugt cross the entrance to the alleyway and immediately she ducked back against the wall grabbing the young man's arm as well. The other looked at her quizzically as he took in their positions. He stood with his hands braced against the wall behind her, shielding her from sight. They were very close, close enough for his chin to brush the top of her head. She seemed completely oblivious as she waited to see if the coast was clear. Finally, she slipped out from under his arm, still eyeing the entrance wearily. Vaugt popped his head around the corner and Aria muffled a shriek as she took off around the corner with the big man lumbering after her. He courteously nodded to the young man as he passed before disappearing after her.

"What a strange girl," mumbled the young man before proceeding towards his earlier destination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You went out hunting again, didn't you?" cried his mother upon entering the flat. His father was away once again, nothing unusual given their lifestyle, jumping from one place to another. He mumbled a reply before setting the sword in the corner. His mother snatched it up and held it in her hands as if she wanted to throttle her son.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak out in the middle of the day to do something so reckless? Why can't you go after girls in the middle of the day like normal vampires your age?" she demanded, knowing full well that it would never be taken to heart.

"As you can see I am fine and there was only one today, hardly worth getting upset over. Just a low-life Level E." His mother reacted instantly and slapped him across the face. This surprised him, she had never struck him after such an excursion.

"Those _low-life_ Level E's were human once you know and don't you forget that." He lowered his head solemnly.

"Yes, Mother." Seeing the growing red mark on her son's pale skin, she sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Zero Kuran, what am I to do with you?" Zero shrugged absently, awaiting any further scolding. "Help me unpack some of these things, we might as well make this place look habitable by the time your father returns." Zero scowled.

"What's the point if we're only moving again?" Yuki shrugged in return.

"It can't be helped, but I refuse to live in a place that doesn't have some kind of color or furbishing." Seeing that it was pointless arguing with his mother's logic, he set to unpacking one of the few boxes that they brought with them in their travels. They never gathered souvenirs, trinkets, or keepsakes, just leaving behind one bloodied vampire after another. It had certainly taken its toll on the family's peace of mind.

"Where is father?" Zero inquired finally.

"He is off speaking with the nobles. Evidently there is something stirring once again from the North."

"Does it look like war?"

"Pray to the gods it's not. I can't take another one of those, not so soon." Zero silently agreed. Look at what it had caused last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanabusa regretted having not been by Yori's side when she woke and now he was extremely conflicted on what course of action he should take. First, his daughter had run off to only the gods know where, then Yori woke up from her long slumber, only to fall back into the place from which she came, and finally she was no bleeding out from her old wounds from the battle. Hanabusa constantly ran his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth. He had to make his decision and quickly. If he sought out Aria now, Yori could die while he was gone, if he stayed by her side it left Aria exposed and vulnerable.

The decision came swift and sudden. Pushing aside the servants who were hovering around the room, Hanabusa slit open his wrist and drank in as much blood as his mouth could hold. Leaning forward, he forced Yori's mouth open and proceeded to inject her with the blood. It was yet another Blood Share. It had saved her life before, why wouldn't it work this time? After successfully forcing her body to swallow the blood, Hanabusa sat back and looked at her anxiously as he wiped away any remaining bits that had not made the transfer from his lips. Now it would be a matter of waiting. Standing and loathing to leave Yori, he turned to a servant and told her to keep the wounds pressed and force the bleeding to stop at all costs. He would now go and find Aria if possible.

As he sped out of the mansion, the sunlight hit him like a brick, but he strove forward, cursing himself for being in such a rush that he had not brought anything to shield himself from the harsh rays. He very rarely was angered by Aria, but right now, she was making it very difficult for him to remain cool and calm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aria rested her hand upon the heel of her palm, being jostled along in her awkward position. She had long sense gotten used to the embarrassment of being carried around like a sack of potatoes, but there was no reasoning with Vaugt in cases like this. They had finally left the grounds of the village and were nearing the Aidou estate.

"If you were my child I would have your hide tanned raw," said Vaugt earlier after catching her trying to escape, which inevitably led to the current arrangement.

"Well it's good I'm not your child because then I would never be able to sit down," Aria replied bitterly. Vaugt let out a booming laugh at her quick reply.

Sighing heavily, Aria made another plea to be put down.

"You won't try to run away… again?" he said with some skepticism. Aria hurriedly agreed and ever so gently, Vaugt lifted her from his tall shoulders and placed her on the ground. He kept his hands nearby to make sure she did not fall with the sudden change of gravity. They stared at one another for a moment, challenging and sizing each other up. Just as an experiment Aria made a quick jerky movement to the side and saw that Vaugt mirrored her actions. She then made another movement in the other direction and he followed. Seeing that there was nothing else to do, Aria turned and continued the trek back to the estate, leading the way. Vaugt would not allow her out of his sight from this point on and besides, the sun was going down and everyone would be awake soon. Perhaps she could slip in without being noticed.

All hope of this happening vanished as she approached the entrance and saw her father barreling through the gates. He had spotted them immediately and rounded on Vaugt.

"How could you allow her through the gates and in the middle of the day." The big man took the onslaught in stride. "She could have been hurt or worse!" Aria tried to defend the innocent man.

"Papa, it was my fault. I was stubborn and the only thing left was for him to follow me. I'm sorry." Hanabusa's irritation fell then upon his daughter.

"And you! Do you know what trouble you have wrought?" Aria was slightly stung by her father's sharp tone. He rarely raised his voice at her. His rampage was interrupted as a servant ran from the entrance, obviously trying to ignore the bright rays of light. She was breathless.

"Sire, the wounds have stopped bleeding and have nearly healed. She is awake and calling for Miss Aria." Hanabusa's eyes rounded and then looked at his daughter. Silence enveloped the group, no one able to react first. Finally Hanabusa stirred himself into action and turned to his daughter, obviously having collected himself.

"Go to Yori now." He said softly, it was not a question or a request, but an order . Aria's eyes widened.

"She is awake?" He nodded gravely.

"She is calling for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The servants were quickly dismissed as Aria entered, leaving only the freshly revived Yori, her daughter, and Lilith. When Lilith made moves to leave as well, Aria gently requested that she stay as well. Upon seeing her daughter, Yori gave an almost visible sigh of relief. Smiling, she waved a hand gracefully to the seat closest to her.

"Aria, it has been quite some time," said Yori, taking the awkward burden of speaking first. Aria lowered her head and glanced at her mother, Lilith, intermittently, but she gave no sign of her thoughts whatsoever.

"Yes, it has."

"I am so glad to see that you have grown into such a fine young woman." The complimented blushed slightly and bobbed her head in acknowledgement. Sighing, Yori looked at Lilith and saw some of the anxiety that was arising in her. Part of the reason she had requested her to stay was because she wanted to show Aria's surrogate mother that there was no threat.

"I hear that you will be having your coming of age celebration soon. I'm sorry that you have felt so unhappy about all of it." Aria's eyes shot up to connect with the woman sitting on the bed. She had heard her after all! The blush deepened. Why was she so disconcerted around Yori now that she was awake?

"I wanted to give you encouragement. I will support you as much as I can, despite my current weaknesses. I will work hard to make you and the Aidou family proud." With that Yori in turn bowed as low as her injuries allowed and it left Aria and Lilith stunned. For years everyone had talked about and treated Yori as an important guest, it was not expected that she would revert to her place as a family employee. Lilith was to speak but was immediately interrupted.

"Lady Aidou, please instruct me in what you wish for me to do. I have much experience with preparing such large events. Perhaps Lord Aidou would allow me to aid him?" Lilith's jaw worked for a moment.

"Y… yes, I will speak with him directly." Anxious to leave the situation, she abandoned Aria and Yori to speak alone, under the guise of needing to speak to Lord Aidou urgently about the matter.

Finally alone, Yori took in the young woman's complexion and was pleased to see that she had her father's eyes, but Yori's hair, her father's nose, but her mouth. It was a perfect compilation of the two coming together and it warmed her. She felt regret for not watching the little girl grow up into the woman who sat before her and she reflexively brushed her fingers against the wound, freshly bandaged and healing nicely. Deep down, she felt as though it would be only a matter of time before the wounds would reappear and bleed out and she could not be constantly revived by Hanabusa's blood, it would be too much!

"Ms. Yori…"

"Please, call me Yori. You make me sound so old." Aria smirked inwardly, recalling her father's request not to be referred to as Lord Aidou.

"Yori… I was hoping you could answer some questions for me." Yori immediately looked slightly guarded as she waited in apprehension.

"I have so many that I don't even know where to start…"

"You are very impatient." The observation forced Aria to look at Yori aghast. The other smiled gently, not intending it to be an insult. "You get that from your father. In times like these, you only must wait a little longer before the answers will come to you." It took a few moments for the words to sink in.

"My coming of age celebration…" Yori nodded, seeing the girl was quick on the uptake.

"If you can only wait until then, everything will be revealed."

"Will it be bad?" Yori shrugged nonchalantly.

"There is no good or bad, only what we take in through our own perception and then how we view it in relation to those we care about."

"You speak in riddles."

"I'm sorry, it is an old habit of mine." Aria looked at the woman through new eyes. All of her life she had seen her as a motherly figure and then one of a completely inanimate being, but this woman was different. She saw her now as one adult might view another and she found Yori to be intriguing. Perhaps she could learn from this woman.

A knock resounded throughout the room and Hanabusa stepped in. Hoping that he had not completely interrupted any discussion, but he simply could not wait any longer. Even if it meant kicking his daughter out, he wished to spend time now with the Yori who would respond to his pleas. Taking this as a cue, his daughter rose and did not have to be asked to leave, instead she stated that she would be on her way and would be by later to visit. Yori smiled lovingly as the girl left before turning her gaze upon Hanabusa.

He stood nervously off from the bed, not sure how to approach her. Should he lecture her for her carelessness and all the years of grief she had caused? Should he whisper words of love into her ear? Should he throw her down and make rabid love to her? Or all of the above? Yori reached out a hand, beckoning him closer.

"I'm not going to break," she laughed. Hanabusa glowered at her.

"Your track record says differently." She still called to him and slowly he settled himself on the edge of the bed, still a little far off. Afraid if he breathed on her the wrong way, she would once again fall into her deep slumber or worse. The touch of her warm hand on his made him jump.

"Hanabusa… kiss me." He sat stunned and finally he moved in obligingly. It felt so good, the first taste of her in years and never had it been this incredible. His hands reached up to thread into her hair, holding her gently. His heart felt it was near breaking. After pulling back only a little he finally allowed himself the feeling of relief to wash over him. His eyes slid shut as he began whispering her name over and over again, resting his forehead on her shoulder, hiding the tears in his eyes in her neck. Her arms reached up and embraced him, pulling him closer.

"I'm here now Hanabusa. It's all right."

"Don't leave me again. Please, don't ever leave me again." Yori held him tighter, not answering.


	5. Chapter 5

As the celebration drew nearer everyone became much more anxious and guided by the calm and collected hand of Sayori Wakabe. She had been given complete reigns of the preparations and she did not disappoint on any level. Just as she had prepared the welcoming celebration for Yuki Kuran, she prepared this one with as much exuberance and energy as before. On many occasions, Hanabusa had to pull her aside and plead with her to take it slower being that she was still weak and recovering. She would simply give him a shielded look of love and affectionate before continuing on in the manner asshe told not to. It exasperated Hanabusa, but he loved it. It was apparent to everyone that Hanabusa was in another world when near Yori. It was something that did not even escape the attention of Aria. She knew that there was something going on between her father and Ms. Yori, but she did not know the true nature or the history of what had happened and no one would really answer. She remembered as a child seeing her father walk the limp body of Ms. Yori into the mansion upon his return from battle and not long later Vaugt showed up to give his support. The large giant of a man did not give anything away, saying it was not his place to divulge the past. It was something she would need to discuss with Hanabusa, which was impossible since he was screwed tight as a jar when someone ever brought up the past.

Things between her parents didn't seem so bad though. She knew they did not share the same bed, but they were not vehement or malicious towards one another, not as she had read about in her books of unhappy couples. There were so many questions and so few who were willing to answer them.

Aria took to hiding herself in the evenings to a secluded corner of the gardens, hoping to absorb herself into her books to the point where no one else would intrude upon her space. She did not care what color her dress was or the flowers she would be wearing in her hair. All of this she would leave to Yori and those who were planning the event. Right now, all she wanted was some peace and quiet. She was currently embroiled in a heady battle between the dark forces of an even lord and that of the shining white knight, outnumbered and fatigued, the knight prepared to go into battle against all odds.

A rustling in the bushes brought her with some irritation out of her world of battles.

"Who's there?" she said sharply, always annoyed when her peace was disrupted. There was no answer, but the bushes seemed to go silent. Gently setting aside the book, she stood and looked curiously in their direction. She repeated her question and there was no answer. Taking a slow and cautious step forward, she drew closer. Suddenly a rabbit shot out from under the hedge and took off into the night. Breathing a sigh of relief, Aria laughed at herself softly, noticing her sporadic heartbeat. She had been reading too many horror and mystery novels.

Aria's back was turned when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand with a cloth dotted with chloroform enveloped her mouth and within moments her world went dark.

-------------------------------------------------------

Voices drifted in and out of her ear as her mind began to start to work once more and she realized that her head was hurting horribly. She reached up to caress the tender area, but found her arms bound. Her situation came crashing down on her. Blindfolded, bound, and gagged, she realized that she was sitting on hard concrete, surrounded by several men. She tried to remain still so they would not realize she had woken up.

"Should we drain her first?"

"No, we were told to keep her intact so that we can use her later on. If we drain her now there won't be enough for all of us." The rough voice of the other answered in almost a pout.

"But we have her now. No one will know if we prick her just a little."

"No, he was very adamant about us not draining her even a little."

"When will we get our share then? I have been waiting so long now for this."

"Immortality can wait a little longer," growled the other man. Finally another spoke from the other side of the room.

"It will be necessary that she stay healthy. There is a high demand for her mixed blood right now. With it we can ensure that everyone will have enough. I saw it on the battlefields, how the Blood Share gave longevity to all who drank the mixed blood. Humans age slower and heal much faster than most. Ah, it looks as though our princess has woken up." The man took steps towards her and she backed up as quickly as possible only to find she was up against a wall. Gently, the man pulled away her blindfold and smiled at her. He was handsome. His hair was a shade of blond mixed with a red and his eyes were a dark chocolate. He could not have been too old. He spoke of a battlefield, surely not the one her father fought in years ago. He was so young!

"Hello, Lady Aidou." She glared at him with hostility. "I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Andre Kawasaki, but most call me Ace. I will be your guide to your new life." If the gag had not been in her mouth she just might have spit at him, and he was well aware of this. Letting out a warm chuckle, he took it out and waited for her to speak. Her throat was dry.

"What do you want with me?" she said gruffly. Her throat was parched and the gag had not helped. Straightening he went to the corner and pulled a canteen from one of their satchels. Aria took a moment to take in the other two men standing before her. They were certainly not as handsome and looked far stupider than their compatriot. Ace turned around and stood before her to offer the canteen. She would have refused, but then she would not be able to scream later if she so chose to.

"Don't bother screaming, we are far from where any ears, even that of a vampire might hear. And in answer to your previous question; you are our saving grace." Aria gagged on the water and sputtered, forcing Ace to emit a hearty laugh before screwing back on the cork. He sat hunched down in front of her, looking her from top to bottom and Aria blushed and cursed herself for doing so.

"We have all had a taste of the mixed blood from the pureblood, Kaname Kuran, but many found it to be even still too harsh for their bodies and perished. Once we found that a noble had mixed his bloodline with that of a human, the offspring's blood then becomes much more palatable. You, my dear, are what we seek to longevity and inevitable happiness." He chucked her gently across the chin and she jerked away as a delayed reaction.

"You will be highly disappointed to hear that I am not of mixed blood." Ace cocked an eyebrow and reached into his pocket to pull out a small knife. Aria's eyes widened as she tried to become a part of the wall. Ace approached slowly.

"Excuse me, Lady Aidou, if you will allow me to show you that you are indeed of mixed blood." She moved away, but could go no further. Gently, but firmly, he brought up one of her bound hands and nicked the skin, barely enough to even warrant an outcry of pain. A small drop of blood appeared and then grew slightly. It did not move however, just glimmering in the lamplight. Ace put his knife away quickly and sat back on his heels. Aria was shaking as she glanced from the sheathed weapon to her captor. He raised his hands to show he held nothing else and he backed away a step.

"As you can see you do not heal as quickly as others. Any vampire of noble blood would have sealed that cut away in an instant, before the knife even left the skin, but you, Lady Aria, are the exception." Aria found it difficult to respond at first.

"You're lying."

"Am I? You know that you have been different from the start. We have watched you for a long time now. You enjoy the sunlight to an abnormal degree for a vampiress. You prefer your meals cooked and shun blood when offered, when blood is in the air you do not react like the others in fact you hardly take notice anymore. Do you wish me to go on?" Aria was shaking once again, but not out of fear.

"I apologize, I see that you had no idea." Aria kept shaking her head back and forth, staring at the floorboards.

"It's not true. I am the granddaughter of Lord Aidou, my father is Hanabusa Aidou. My mother is Lilith Beron who descends from the line of old. I am a pure noble!" she threw at him in denial. Ace stared at her disconcertingly and almost seemed to show a look of pity.

"Your father is Hanabusa Aidou, but your mother does not descend from the line of old… your mother is human." Startled, Aria looked rapidly around the room, seeing in the faces of the other two that Ace was speaking the truth.

"But she…"

"Lady Beron is not your real mother." It was like a thunder clash over her head.

"Then who…" Only one face seemed to stand apart from the others and only one seemed to beckon to her as it had done for so many years. "No… it can't be…"

"Unfortunately, yes it is…"

"I mean, she was close to all of us, but… I don't… I don't understand."

"All there is to understand is that you are of mixed blood and that is what we are seeking. We will be leaving at sunrise and…"

The statement jolted Aria into action immediately.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Just because you think that you have me bound and tied does not mean I will make it easy for you to do with me as you wish!" Ace was certainly not expecting this much resistance in such a feisty manner! He rather liked it.

"Lady Aidou, I'm afraid that you have no choice in this matter. Trust me that we will make you very comfortable."

"I won't make it comfortable for you." Ace laughed and turned to his companions who also chuckled at this joke.

This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

The mansion was in an uproar. Many feared that the young vampiress had run away again, but seeing her abandoned book, Hanabusa was almost certain that it was not the case. She rarely left her books strewed about. The only place this occurred was in her bedroom. He was afraid of what Aria's disappearance might do to Yori's health, but she took it in stride and suggested contacting the Kurans to see if she had been in touch with them. It had become quite apparent that Aria had been out searching for them on her last excursion into the village and Hanabusa sent word immediately and the response was swift. Within the day, the Kurans were on the Aidou doorstep and inquiring after Aria. Yuki and Yori were once again reunited and the darker woman immediately flew into Yori's arms. Hanabusa let out a unmanly squeak as he was not prepared for this and instantly feared for Yori's health, but she held out well, only smiling tearfully and gripping the other just as tightly.

"Yori! I've missed you so much! Are you all right? Your health? Any problems?" Yori shook her head politely before grasping the other woman in another tight hug. Kaname cleared his throat and stepped aside, and there was produced Zero Kuran. He stood looking at everyone and with a slight apprehension. He was obviously hoping to see Aria, despite the fact that he had been told she had disappeared. Hanabusa felt his hackles go up and Yori came from behind and placed a calming hand on his back.

"Be nice," she whispered under her breath. Beaming, she stepped forward and embraced the young man warmly. Zero was initially shocked by this show of affection, but strangely he found it to be rather comforting. He returned the embrace and stepped back so that Yori could look at him.

"You've grown so much, young Zero."

"It's been a long time, Ms. Yori." She in response rolled her eyes and told him not to call her that as she had done with Aria.

"It's been a while," said Kaname finally to all of those standing within earshot. "Perhaps we should start making instant preparations in locating Aria's whereabouts." Everyone instantly agreed and shuffled inside to the den. The Kurans, Hanabusa, Yori, Lilith, and Lord Aidou and his wife were all in attendance, the doors shut tightly, not to be disturbed.

"Word is out that there are several on the rampage, attempting to find vampires with a special kind of blood. The rumor is that it gives longevity to humans. The pureblood is being sought out by vampires and others are being sought by these humans." Kaname glanced momentarily at his son, knowing that Zero had the least idea of what was so special about Aria's blood.

"Are these rumors true?" inquired Lord Aidou worriedly. Kaname shrugged.

"We are not sure, there are so few out there that no one hears from those who disappear until it's too late. Either they are drained completely or sent to various locations where their blood can be drained continuously." Lilith and Yori seemed to grow very pale at this news and Hanabusa thought for a moment it might be better for them to not be there, but seeing the look of anger on Yori's face made him rethink this possibility. He would lose an arm, leg, and possibly his head in the process of convincing her.

"There has been news that these kidnappers are within the area and will possibly head north from here. We will try to cut them off as quickly as possible before they even know that we're onto them." Hanabusa imagined the horrible things he would do to those who dared to lay a finger upon his daughter. He had fought in battle, but nothing was more enticing than this chase. More was at risk than ever before and by the gods in heaven and hell, he would have their blood for this.

"Where is Zero?" Yori asked suddenly. Everyone stopped speaking long enough to look around and find that the young pureblood had disappeared. Groaning, Yuki placed her head in her hands and rubbed her temples as everyone stared at her curiously while her husband placed a comforting pat on her shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the third day in a row, Aria was transfixed with the sounds of the wilderness surrounding her. First it started with the birds, then the animals in the brush, and finally the singing of the sun. Inevitably, she was woken from her calm slumber, usually during the evenings, but was thrown completely off kilter by the sudden change in hours of the day. They traveled at a quick pace, her kidnappers wished to quit of the area as soon as possible, but as she had stated, she was not going to make it easy for them. It was not uncommon that they had to throw her over one of their backs, or that of the single horse they brought to carry their supplies.

In the evenings they sat huddled around a small fire, her tethered to the nearest large tree and sufficiently bound so she could not wander far. At that time, Ace would then proceed to do several exercises obviously to keep limber and agile. Aria had to admit that he was skilled in the arts of warfare, from his movements she could tell this even though she had an untrained eye. Unlike the other two, he would sit not far from her and converse about the things that interested her most; tales, philosophy, and topics of debate. They had always avoided speaking of personal issues until one night Aria was overrun with curiosity. For a moment his handsome face glowed in the firelight before he looked away up at the stars.

"My village was burned during the war and that was when I joined the fight. My family was lost in the blaze and ever since I've been seeking out those who went rogue during a time of great trepidation. It has been my only goal since then," he said simply and concisely.

"It sounds morbid," Aria replied, not giving him the usual expression of pity and condolences he was well acquainted with as time passed and his story was vaguely shared to others. He was stunned for a moment before letting out a bark of laughter, startling Aria momentarily.

"You are very unusual Aria Aidou." She raised her chin defiantly, thinking it a criticism, refusing to respond.

"As I grow older I find less chance of getting my revenge, that is why I seek the mixed blood of a vampire," he said eyeing her meaningfully. She curled in and looked back at him rebelliously.

"Then perhaps you should find another goal or hobby," she said almost disdainfully.

"Perhaps you are right, but old habits are hard to break, especially in this day and age. People now are clinging to the old and familiar as if their lives depended upon it." Aria had seen little of the outside world and felt she had inadequate experience and knowledge to negate his comment.

"Just because others follow one route, does not mean that you must follow as well."

"This is true, but I am a simple man. When I see something I want, I get it." His eyes bored into hers for a long and intense moment before Aria cleared her throat and looked away quickly.

"What will this man do to me once we get there?" Ace seemed slightly disturbed by the sudden change of topic and it was now his turn to look away.

"You will not be harmed…"

"I hardly think that is the case if he will be draining me like some beast." Ace was about to rebut, but was interrupted swiftly by a glint of light off of metal in the night air. Years of battle and training sent his reflexes into a sequence of movements. He jumped to the side quickly, grabbing hold of Aria reflexively and dragging her with him. He held her protectively away from the sudden intruder who was shrouded in the shadows. Aria tried to see over Ace's shoulder at who now stood at the foot of the tree. He had skillfully sliced through the ropes, releasing her, but for some reason her body refused to move, beckoning her not to.

"Release the girl," came a deep voice, resonating throughout the night. Ace's companions who had been absent came flying from the bushes ready to fight, but instantly were held up short by a gun aimed in their direction from the man's other outstretched hand.

"And what would you want with her?" Ace said through grit teeth. Aria blinked several times at the back of Ace's head, trying to read the look that might have been on his face. It seemed more than just trying to protect a good to be delivered.

"It is of no concern of yours. Release her," came the order again. It was in this moment that Aria's ears seemed to perk up. She knew that voice. When Ace did not move the other raised his sword.

"If you will not release her, then I will take her myself." The sword descended quickly only to stop within a hairs breathe of its victim. Aria stood with her arms outstretched, guarding off the attack on her kidnapper. Both of the men stared stunned at her as they realized what had happened and within that moment Aria knew why the voice had sounded so familiar to her and simultaneously he recognized her as well.

"You!" they both cried at the same time. The sounds of the night seemed to flood the small encampment as the two looked each other up and down once again.

"Aria?" She was confused momentarily.

"How do you know my name?"

"You do not recognize me after so many years? I told you to wait for me, didn't I?" Memories seemed to be unlocked from a box she had kept safely tucked away in the back of her mind. The little dark-headed boy who bounced at her side, the smiles and joyous laughter, the endearing moments of holding hands and hiding away from Yori and his mother in the garden, they were all still intact and vivid as ever only to be examined for the first time in years.

"Z… Zero?" she cried. "Y… you… but… in the market… you…" A less than amused look spread across his face.

"I admit I did not recognize you as well." The reunion was quickly interrupted by Ace, stepping around Aria and pulling her behind him once again.

"Who are you and what do you want with her?" he said forcefully. The previous shock melted into one of hostility at having Aria moved away from him and with another man in the middle to boot.

"You are a man with quite a pair to challenge a pureblood and without a weapon no less." The other two men hesitated and stepped off a ways. First one turned and then another, taking off into the darkness, running with the hounds of hell on their heels. Ace visibly paled at the word 'pureblood,' but he held his ground impressively.

"That is not the point, what do you have to do with Aria?"

"I said it was none of your concern." Aria saw this could certainly go on all night and stepped back in between the two.

"Could you two please calm down? This is all too much to take in a single moment," she said delicately, trying to use her fragile feminine exterior to change the atmosphere. They both looked at her with lightening and she resisted the urge to cringe. Never get involved in a male-pride confrontation.

"Why don't you swoon like most women then so you won't have to deal with it?" Zero mumbled. He cursed himself. His mother had warned him of his fast mouth and his thoughtless words (which was why he was so quiet in most people's presence) and certainly now it would fly back in his face and it did, literally. Pushing aside the sword without hesitation, Aria sped forward and smacked him across the cheek… hard.

"There! How's that for a womanly reaction?" she hissed. "Don't think just because I'm a woman that I am weak," she growled as both men stood staring at her aghast.

"How could you have grown up to be so violent?" he said as his pride was hurt.

"And you to be so rude?" she shot back. Waves of negative energy seemed to consume them as they stood off toe to toe. For some reason, Ace was having a difficult time telling which of the two was more dangerous at that moment.

"You could at least have become more demure. Even Ms. Yori tried to teach you that, I see it never really took."

"Why you… at least she taught me to respect my elders!"

"You're not that much older than me. I've even grown taller than you."

"Yes, but your brain stayed the same size!"

Ace tried clearing his throat.

"Big words only fit in big mouths, though I'm surprised it's not in proportion with the rest of you." Zero looked her up and down, settling on her still growing chest. She let out a gasp and covered it defensively before stomping her foot to fly forward with claws extended. Ace caught her mid leap.

"Whoa! Everyone calm down now! I think perhaps we need to take a moment to gather ourselves."

"Stay out of this!" they shouted once again in sync before turning once more on each other.

"What are you doing here anyway?" yelled Aria. "Weren't you in hiding?"

"I came out of hiding to rescue you, but I can see that perhaps it might have been a mistake!" Zero growled back with more than mild irritation.

"Rescue me? I would rather be drained then be rescued by you!"

"Well it doesn't seem you have much of a choice, Lady Aidou," he said mockingly.

"I believe I have every choice in the matter, Zero-sama," she emphasized the last just as mockingly. Ace felt his face growing red with agitation.

"Fine! Then be drained for all I care! I can't believe that I came out all this way to save an annoying, violent, self-absorbed…"

"ENOUGH!" The two stopped mid-argument to stare at Ace who had more than his fill of their arguing. After seeing he finally had their attention, Ace continued. "It's obvious that I stand no chance against a pureblood, so I will willingly hand over Lady Aidou to you." He held his hand up at Aria's opened mouth to argue back. "However, you will take me with you."

"What? Why?" said Zero suspiciously. Ace's face changed as he looked at Aria before replying.

"Because I think I have found a new hobby." The pause was filled with meaning, enough to make Zero want to take the sword and lop off this man's head. Ace didn't seem to notice his impending doom and then turned his gaze back to his opponent. "Besides, I am sure that I can provide some helpful information to Kaname-sama." This only made Zero wearier. His relationship with his father wasn't cold, but it wasn't perfect either. Just mentioning his name made Zero feel uneasy at times.

If Zero was to react irrationally right now, he would only look the fool, so trying to counter any possibility of him going through with his desire to execute the handsome rival, he slid his sword in his scabbard but with great self-control. With a grunt, he turned and slouched down next to the fire, not wanting to interact any further as the other two began disbanding the camp. Aria threw him looks every once in a while and in the moments that he caught her eye, they would mutually glare in each other's direction. Things definitely were not looking the way either had imagined them to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Upon arrival the travelers were enveloped instantly by servants, and the parents who were left present. Evidently Yori had been convinced by Hanabusa to stay behind and not over exert herself, and of course this was followed by a long bout of arguing that no one dared to approach. Yori was a quiet brooder, but she put forth such a strong aura of discontent that the only one who attempted to engage her was Yuki. In the end, Kaname and Hanabusa took a small group of men to advance upon the kidnappers who had already returned the young woman without their knowledge. It would be at least a day before they would return from the pursuit that never truly started.

Lilith ran forward and embraced Aria with tears in her eyes as the others surrounded her, eyeing her for any physical injuries as Zero and Ace stood off to the side, attempting to avoid the sudden flock of activity. Aria smiled contritely and attempted to stave off their inquiries and insisted that she was unharmed. Zero's eyes never left her, as if he was afraid that she would soon disappear from sight. Upon closer inspection he could see the young girl he had grown to love as a child, but this person in front of him seemed completely different at the same time. The familiar feelings of comradery were completely transformed and he found it incredibly perplexing. His thoughts were interrupted by Ace's quiet yet confident voice and he was immediately set on edge. This man bothered him, not because he had kidnapped Aria (well perhaps a little), but the fact that Ace had jumped between him and Aria as if he was protecting her from HIM. It was a memory that Zero refused to forget and he would hang onto it until the bitter end.

"You two don't seem to get along very well, do you?" Ace inquired casually as Aria quickly glowered in Zero's direction. Yes, they had fought once again just before their arrival at the Aidou estate. He shifted as if he was completely unaffected by her death-glare, irking her even more.

"That's none of…"

"My business, yes I know. She is a gem though, you must admit just in the amount of time you two were 'reacquainting.'" He merely chuckled at the grunt Zero answered with, a customary response he had found.

"Perhaps you should be more concerned about yourself than other people's affairs," said Zero stalely. "Her parents will most definitely tear you to pieces once they find out you were the one who took off with their precious daughter." Zero was interrupted as they were suddenly approached by his own mother, Yuki. Feeling confident that his mother would never let him down or betray him, Zero was immediately shocked to see her leap at the other young man, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for bringing back Aria safely! It was so kind of you to do such a thing!" she said happily. Not only was Zero in complete denial of what he had just witnessed, but also infuriated that none of the acknowledgement had been directed at him, positive that the rescue never would have occurred if he had not shown up. And with this sudden turn of events, everyone accepted the young man's presence with the pureblood princess's approval. Zero felt his jaw go slack as Ace was ushered into the house as servants offered to take his coat, run a bath, show him to a room where he could rest. No, he was perfectly fine, a rest was unnecessary, but he would love to meet the beautiful mother of Aria. Great, not only was he accepted, he was a charmer that would wrap everyone around his finger. Lilith instantly appeared and showed him the greeting area to speak with him about his background and his goals in life, what he wished to accomplish.

Zero was vexed to say the least by this new development. He banked on Hanabusa's reaction to his daughter's kidnapper, but for some odd reason, he also took to the young man. The frustration only grew when Aria played along with this whole ludicrous play as if it was only natural that everyone else accepted the presence of such a delinquent. Yori seemed to be the only one who held back slightly and he felt his affection for the woman grow even more.

Leaning over so only he could hear during their dinner, Yori whispered confidentially into his ear.

"Don't let her get away." Zero looked at her perplexed and then looked up at Aria as she laughed at something Ace had said to her across the table. He glared darkly as he took in their situation. Somehow Ace had maneuvered himself next to the young woman and was taking full advantage of the situation. A momentary flashback of him kicking the young Lord Aidou under the table a child seemed so tempting at that very moment. And Hanabusa strangely took a blind eye to this and Zero was only further embittered by this fact. What could this human offer that he could not?

Hanabusa looked over at the young Kuran pureblood and felt himself stiffen. His gaze followed the young man's to that of his daughter's seat, chatting lightly with Ace, the young soldier who had fought with them years ago. That alone made the young man acceptable in his mind's eye, however, nothing played out better than to know that he was human as well. It wasn't the best, but it was better than the pain he knew would await his daughter should she fall in love with Zero Kuran. As handsome, brave, smart, ambitious, and well-bred as the young man was, he would never be able to overcome the social taboos dictated by their peers. It saddened him greatly, knowing he would rather have his daughter happy and if it were with a human, he of all vampires would understand this.

His grim thoughts were interrupted as Lilith gently prodded him to answer a question directed at him by his father from across the table. These issues would come a later day, for that he was sure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace sought out employment at the Aidou estate and he was given a position within the supervision of Vaugt, the gentle giant who watched the young man carefully as he took on quickly one task after another with deadly precision. Nodding his head in approval, he took in the fact that Ace had also fought in the war that he too was involved in with the young Lord Aidou. However, he was not completely oblivious to the happenings occurring right under his nose.

One morning Vaugt stopped sweeping the stables long enough to whisper into Ace's distracted ear. Off in the distance, Zero and Aria stood toe to toe once again, arguing about something very trivial. She wished to ride without supervision and Zero refused to allow her out without someone to attend.

"You have no hope," the big man said matter-of-factly. Ace looked at him with a startled expression as he was leaning against the broom that he was using to help with the cleaning. The look on his face innocently inquired what the other could possibly mean. Vaugt jutted his jaw towards the two in the distance.

"Those two have been attached at the hip for a long time. You have no chance there." Ace growled under his breath.

"We will see." Vaugt's shaggy eyebrows rose up in slight surprise by the young man's dedicated tone. Future battles were being built before his eyes and there was little he felt he could do to stop it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Guests arrived one after the other, hoping to wish well to the newly accepted noble vampires into their midst. The line trailed around the front courtyard in a dizzying spiral and one by one, they were showed into the elaborately decorated gardens housed in the back of the mansion. Lord Aidou puffed up proudly as he took in the intricate floral arrangements, light fixtures, hand pressed napkins, shining tableware, assortment of food, and live quartet playing pleasantly in the background. He was not entirely sure how Yori had managed to accomplish all of this with it seemed little to no effort, but the final product showed that no one was to be disappointed that night. Even he had to admit that it was all arranged flawlessly.

Aria looked anxiously around through the crowds of people, trying mentally not to show who it was that she was seeking. Her search for the dark pureblood was momentarily interrupted as Lilith's voice carried over the crowd, calling her to greet yet another guest. It was such a tedious job to plaster a fake smile into place and then pray that the evening would be over soon. Once again she kicked herself for allowing her father's innocent smile and loving looks to sway her into agreeing to such despicable situation. She was absolutely impressed with Yori's efforts though as well. She had to hand it to the woman, that when given a task, she completed it to all expectations and beyond. It gave her a twinge of pride knowing her blood came from such a dependable person. Yet she did not allow herself to explore her thoughts towards Yori any further than that, not wanting to deal with the revelation that came crashing down on her during her adventures outside the estate.

Since her return, she had avoided too much contact with Yori, especially alone. No longer did she visit the woman's chambers to seek advice or to vent her frustrations that gathered throughout the day. She simply buried herself even further into her books, barely even hearing her name being called by others. The only time she seemed to show really reactions to anything was when Zero nettled her into one with a quick quip here and a pointed comment there, Aria was flaming and jabbing her finger into his shoulder. Many were anxious by the familiarity between the young woman and her childhood friend. Such companionship would be frowned upon as the event was upon them. Things would be changing soon.

Zero had become a regular inhabitant of the estate as his mother came often to visit and of course it was a given that he would accompany her given there was little else for him to do alone. His father was constantly away attending to the countryside, more now than ever before. It made everyone slightly restless knowing that yet another battle rested potentially on the horizon.

The air seemed to be growing thicker as the gardens began to become packed with guests. It was apparent that upon her introduction that people had lost the initial interest of making her acquaintance and moved on to socialize with those they already knew. This did not bother her at all, in fact, she was thankful for the small respite she had gained by the fewer and fewer crowds gathered around her. Later this evening her grandfather said he wished to speak to her and she had an inkling of an idea of what it was in reference too. Since her return from her temporary kidnapping, she had slowly deduced the fact that somehow the scandal of her current situation was instigated by her grandfather. It made her uneasy, but she was determined to remain as un-judgmental as possible until she received more answers. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Aria snuck off deeper into the less lighted gardens, hoping to lose attention by simply vanishing. With simply a few steps to the right, ducking out into the shadows behind her, quick turn around the bushes and she was home free to advance towards peace and quiet. She took refuge in her usual hiding place, one which no one knew of, with one exception.

Upon entering the small alcove of hanging vines, a green curtain that hid the small haven from prying eyes. To anyone else, it truly looked as though it were a part of the walls surrounding the estate and a perfect place for someone seeking refuge to hide. Aria pulled up short with a gasp upon entering, a hand reflexively clutching her heart, letting out a breathe of irritation, she immediately interrogated the only other who knew of this place.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed loudly, barely above a whisper. He too seemed slightly shocked by her sudden entrance.

"I should ask the same of you. Don't you have guests to attend to?"

"I needed a moment to myself," she said rather bitterly, carrying the burden of knowing that this entire endeavor was a hoax. Truly she knew who her true mother was and only when presented in situations where she was left in Yori's presence alone did she allow herself to remember this.

"I shall leave you then to your thoughts," said Zero as he brushed off his backside, standing straight, barely brushing the overhanging vines in their small childhood hiding place. He stood only a breath's distance from her and Aria pulled back reflexively at first only to suddenly grab hold of his arm.

"Please, don't leave yet," she said reflexively before regretting the request. Zero looked at her with a perplexed look before settling to lean against the wall. The moss gave instantly to his weight as he took in her depressed expression.

"What is bothering you?" Aria looked at him startled before trying to stutter her way through some kind of explanation.

"My grandfather wishes to speak to me tonight and I know that I will not like what he has to say," she finally mumbled. Zero looked at her oddly before sighing to look in the distance not so far away.

"This is why you are so upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"You are. I can tell simply by looking at you." Aria looked self-consciously at her feet before retorting back.

"Since when did you even bother taking that into account?"

"I've always looked." The admonition was honest and blunt, probably without Zero even intending to say anything. Aria looked at him for a long moment before letting out an exasperated sigh, turning her back briefly to him, feigning not to notice his remark. The clatter and tinkering from the distance of people socializing on behalf of her coming out seemed to echo vaguely in the back of her mind. Turning slightly, she hesitantly stepped towards Zero. The familiar feeling of the calm that this place always gave her seemed potent due to the presence of the one who she used to share it with when she was a child. Feeling lost and unable to cope with the ambiguity of the future, she collapsed into his arms without warning.

"What do I do?" she said quietly, burying her face into his coat. Zero was at first completely caught off guard, but feeling her pressed so close forced a switch to go off inside of his mind. His arms grew a life of their own as they came up and embraced her completely.

"I don't know, but I do know that this feels right," he said with a lowered voice, not even aware of what had caused her sudden desperate need to be held. Aria pulled away and looked at him with a confused look, showing that she requested an explanation, obviously so not gone in her thoughts to have missed the intensity of his words. Zero's eyes roamed her face before answering reflexively. "The Aria before did not make me think strange thoughts," he said huskily. His hand reached up to caress a golden curl. "She did not make me want to do strange things," he said further as he pulled her tighter into his arms. "I don't know what to do anymore either." Gently his lips met hers, carefully and with as much caution as his mind would allow in such a state before plummeting in like one who had given into everything. Slowly his lips slanted across her own before wrapping his arms fully around her body, pulling her waist tightly against his own. It was true that he was much taller than her, despite the small age difference. Whatever differences and un-crossable boundaries were wiped from Aria's mind as Zero took advantage of her inability to react.

Aria was shocked to hear a low moan rumble deep from with inside of her as his tongue extended and explored her lips and the small crossroads of where her lips met. Her head rolled back as the kiss wandered its way from her lips to her jaw and then to her neck. His hands were everywhere and everywhere she felt a fire ignite.

"W…what are you doing to me?" she managed to gasp out, barely able to collect her wits about her.

"Everything that I did not know I wanted to do since the moment I saw you," he conceded as he continued to lap just below her ear. It sent a delicious shiver down her spine as she became erotically fascinated with the reactions he was pulling from her.

"This…" she started.

"Is perfect," he finished for her as he let his hands glide over her lower back and returning his lips to hers to plunder her mouth. She groaned, but was instantly interrupted as feminine voices seemed to seep through the vines. Someone was standing just steps from where they embraced. Aria tried to pull away, but Zero was so concentrated on his current task that he refused to release her. Despite the intrusion he continued to allow his hands to explore and Aria felt her body responding.

"Zero…" she groaned through grit teeth before lifting her fist to stuff against her teeth, keeping her from making any further sounds that would bring attention to them. He responded by slipping his hands under her buttocks and hoisting her closer against his frame, taking full advantage of her prone figure. His tongue was working magic that held her rapt and at attention. The voices, completely unaware of the two entwined only a short distance away, faded as Zero renewed his efforts.

"Zero, what are you doing?" Aria said desperately as her head fell back resting against the mossy stone wall.

"Making you relaxed," he said gruffly.

"This isn't relaxed it's… ah…" She was cut off as his tongue circled slowly on her neck. Her hands responded reflexively, grabbing hold of his shirt, pulling it tight across his back. Not wanting to break their contact, Zero pulled her up against the wall and proceeded to circle his tongue tantalizingly at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Slowly, his left hand rose up to meet her breast where she let out a gasp.

It was in this moment that her name was called loudly from the dance floor, requesting her presence. Zero pulled back slowly, regretfully, looking at her dazed and flushed face. Zero's lips quirked up as he took this all in before bracing his hands against the wall on either side of her.

"You should go to them. They are calling you." Aria looked dazed for a moment before seeming to visibly try to shake from the haze that had suddenly encompassed her, pulling away with an incredible speed. His head hung low as he heard her retreat quickly towards the others, resisting the urge to pull her back and keep her greedily for himself.

Not knowing what had happened, Zero realized how out of control things had become for him. Heaving and pulling himself together mentally, stretched his head back, his mouth hanging open, gulping in air, trying to cool the fire in his lungs and body.

"What in the gods' names is going on?" he mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

It of course came as no shock to her as she stood amongst the anxious faces and apprehensive stares of her parents… well… one whom she thought was her parent and the other which she had always known as that loving, understanding governess from her childhood. This was simply a family matter and no one outside of her grandparents, Hanabusa, Lilith, and Yori were present at the time Lord Aidou revealed the long held secret that had plagued him since the moment he saw his granddaughter. It was as if the entire room inhaled and held its breath, waiting for the young half-vampire to react, but then there was nothing. No reaction, no wailing, no cries of joy or anger; she stood still as if someone had told her it was going to rain that evening. Lord Aidou couldn't seem to handle the strain of the moment and cleared his throat, circling his way so that he stood directly in front of Aria. He gently placed his hands upon her shoulders, lightly, but firmly.

"Did you hear what I said Aria?" She nodded absently. His gaze grew even wearier. "And?" he said half-expectantly.

"And what?"

"Don't you have anything to say?" Aria let her eyes wander slowly over the faces. Lilith's complexion had grown paler than usual as Yori was wringing her hands together by her side and Hanabusa stood rod straight behind the two women.

"Does it change anything?" Aria finally replied. Her question only seemed to confuse the others even more. One by one, they all shook their heads slowly.

"Then there is no need for a dramatic reaction, is there?" The others took another moment to absorb this response before looking at one another pleadingly to do or say something. "Now, if all of you don't mind, I would like to retire. I am quite worn from this evening," Aria said faintly as she drifted smoothly to the door, not showing any of the turmoil that was winding its way through her mind. She smiled wanly before letting the door click shut, leaving the room in silence.

The room broke out into a complete ruckus as everyone debated on the effects of the news on the young woman. She was in shock, no she was just acting mature as was her habit, no she was planning something. All agreed upon one thing: someone had to go and talk to her. Drawing straws it seemed that Hanabusa was left to this undesirable responsibility.

Hanabusa knocked lightly on the door, calling out Aria's name before opening it up to find her splayed out on her bed, face down. She knew he was there, of that he was certain and cautiously, as if waiting for a lioness to spring to life, he approached the bed to timidly sit at the edge. He hesitated and cleared his throat several times.

"That story that you told me when I was a little girl," Aria suddenly mumbled into her pillow. Hanabusa jumped slightly before relaxing a little, knowing she had mercifully taken the task of speaking first.

"Which one?" he said, not quite honing in on what she was implying.

"The one about the hero and the one he fell in love with, the one he couldn't control." Hanabusa was immediately on his guard. His silence confirmed her inquiry. "That was about you and… her, wasn't it?" Once again his silence answered for him. Sitting up slightly on her elbows, Aria stared over her pillow out the window at the clear night. Not a cloud in the sky, a perfect night for her coming of age ceremony. She wanted to scoff, but knew for some reason that it would hurt her father's feelings at that very moment, so she held it in firmly.

"Do you love her?" When he was stubbornly quiet she turned her piercing gaze upon him. Hanabusa had to look away and stumble to find the words.

"Even before you were born, she would always try to get me to say those words, but I was too full of pride. Even now it is very difficult for me to bring myself to saying them." Taking a deep breath he turned and returned her gaze just as intensely. "Yes, I love her." Aria's face did not betray the small feeling of shock at seeing her father's face so adamant, so full of conviction. It was a face she had never seen before this night. It helped her to form her next thought.

"Then you should be with her." Hanabusa blinked in shock a few times and Aria cut off whatever it was that he was intending on saying. "I've watched you and mother for quite some time. I know that you do not love each other, at least it's not a mutual feeling. I can see that you care for one another, but not the way that you do about Yori and her you. I think it would be for the best."

"Aria…"

"I suppose I've known it all along, but did not get the confirmation until tonight." Aria smiled though she felt that the corners were if anything a bit wobbly. "I want you to be happy Papa." Hanabusa raised his hand and gently brushed his fingers across her cheek, pushing away stray strands.

"And what about you, Aria? Are you happy?" Aria's cheeks reddened as briefly she remembered Zero's arms around her waist. She ducked her head quickly, as if the hem of her dress was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yes, Papa. I'm happy." Hanabusa stared at her for a long moment and nodded his head almost wisely, something that did not come as often to his youthful face.

"I'm glad to hear that." Slowly he began to stand before Aria's voice stopped him. He flinched, hearing in her tone the other shoe he was waiting to drop.

"I want to leave the Aidou estate." Hanabusa looked at her cautiously.

"You are still young and…"

"You left when you were young as well."

"That is different."

"That's not different!"

"You would be unprotected." Aria planted her feet on the floor as she sat staring down her father.

"I can take care of myself and besides, if you really wish for me to be protected you could always send someone with me?"

"Like who? Ace?" Hanabusa scowled and for a moment Aria could see the black thoughts in her precious father's head. She shook her head quickly.

"Where would you go?" he pressed.

"To the north. I wish to see these blood factories myself. Ace told me that they were manufacturing the half-breeds' blood there and I can't stand that thought." Hanabusa sat down hard on the bed, not gently as he did before.

"So you did know," he grumbled as he placed his face in his hands. He knew how stubborn this girl could be, something that was probably doubled with his genes and that of her mother's.

"Please Papa. You've taught me well in defense and Vaugt has also given me extra lessons." Hanabusa glared at her directly. She was well aware of the fact that she had deliberately disobeyed orders by her father and grandfather not to partake in hand-to-hand combat, but with much hounding and blackmailing, she had successfully managed to get the gentle giant to teach her quite well. In fact, Vaugt had commented that she was getting almost beyond him.

"I would never allow you anywhere near danger. It would tear us all apart," said Hanabusa firmly.

"If you don't let me go I'll simply run away."

"And I would bring you back."

"You can't keep me locked up forever."

"Yes I can, I have all the time in the world."

"And so do I." Aria glared at her father menacingly filled with promise. Hanabusa rolled his eyes to the heavens and cursed heavily. Aria was almost taken aback if she weren't so amused by the sight of her father's inner turmoil.

"Why do you bring this down on my head?" he finally let out.

"Because it amuses me," she said innocently as she smiled at him brightly. Hanabusa felt his heart clench at the sight and he knew he could not refuse his daughter anything.

"Your mother is going to kill me," he grumbled as he stalked out the door.

"Which one?" Aria called haughtily. She chuckled as she heard her father's frustrated cry from down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------

The proposal was met, as to be expected, with much vehemence and resistance. Lilith started by screeching, howling and wailing only to be reduced to quiet sobs as she saw that Aria was not to be shaken from her decision. The young woman refused to be accompanied by anyone except for Vaugt, the only one she claimed she would trust. She knew that her parents would too trust the life their daughter in his hands. She was not sure of the details, but she was positive that Vaugt had played a large role in Yori's existence to that day. She played on that as much as possible.

Lord Aidou refused to say anything for a long time, making her very anxious. Out of all of them, she had expected the most violent of reactions, but instead he stood quietly in the corner, contemplating her request. Finally, after all had been said and done, he turned and ordered that his pet crow was to accompany her as well. This she could not refuse because she did actually like the bird quite a lot and it would not be nearly as cumbersome as another companion. As if knowing that the he was to take part in an unfolding plot, the bird hopped from his perch and onto Aria's shoulder, nuzzling her gently on the cheek. She smiled as she reached up and scratched him lightly on the neck, his favorite spot.

"And what do you think you'll do once you get there?" questioned Yori, furious at Hanabusa for allowing Aria even the slightest hope of this ludicrous act. Aria looked at her coolly.

"Put a stop to it of course."

"That was not part of the agreement," growled Hanabusa, leaping into action.

"Listen to you father, please Aria," bemoaned Lilith from her place on a chair nearby. Aria's eyes softened slightly, but she held firm.

"I will send word once I have found the location," she relented, but that did not mean that she would wait passively or help to arrive. The very thought that someone out there was exploiting innocent people, people like her, infuriated her beyond words. Over the months she had grown more and more uncomfortable with the thought of being hooked up to a machine of some kind meant simply to slowly sap away life. She had managed to get all of the details from Ace and with every passing image he presented she grew more determined to stop this horrendous act.

"I want to leave as soon as possible," she said without hesitation or doubt, though her mind was filled with unsure feelings and thoughts. She had never ventured so far from the estate and this would be her first time going anywhere unescorted by her parents' watchful eyes, with the exception of her occasional wanderings into the village.

"How soon would that be?" said Yori, still not giving an inch in her reproach towards Hanabusa. He felt it like a mallet and almost cringed. Aria was once again amused by how quickly the women in her father's life could reduce him to such a state.

"Tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't until the sounds of Lilith's sobs could barely be heard did Aria truly understand what she had done and it hit her silently, almost like a violent blow of realization. She leaned forward far in her seat, clutching her stomach and if Vaugt noticed these antics he did not say anything, knowing full well that this woman had made a choice that had taken her from the realm of childhood and into the harsh world of reality. He regretted seeing it happen so early, but like her parents, he saw instantly that Aria was impossible to steer away from what she had already determined. She was stubborn, just like her mother, and her father for that matter. Despite carrying so many common characteristics indicative of her parents, she was very unique.

Vaugt had seen her mother and father in battle and unlike them, Aria did not hesitate to feign upon her feminine looks and fragile-looking exterior to lull her enemy into a false sense of power. It was when this happened that she would strike quickly and with deadly accuracy. Even to this day Vaugt had difficulty seeing through her ploys. Every time he thought he could read her moments of weakness and surrender, she would surprise with a bottomless pit of energy. It always reminded him of the blood that ran through her veins. As all of this seemed to whiz through his mind, he felt the beginnings of a mild headache just at the thought of what he had gotten himself into. Even if the Aidou's had not implored him so emphatically he would have determined to be this girl's guardian and chaperone with or without request. He could not trust any other with this task except for one other but that was not a choice in this situation. Hanabusa would never allow it. So steadfastly, as would any loyal friend and confidant, Vaugt sat back on the bench of the carriage, steering the horses accordingly, pretending to ignore the presence following them at a safe distance.

The information that had been relayed to them via Ace was rather vague, but Vaugt knew the general direction in which they were to go, but he also knew that they would not have to go far before Ace caught up with them and give the guidance that Vaugt knew they needed.

Aria remained safely within the haven of her own mind and thoughts, pulled far away from any outside intrusions and this Vaugt knew would happen. He watched her carefully even as they crested the top of the next hill and even as he saw the shadowed stranger ahead, patiently leaning against a tree, waiting for them to pass before hopping into the back of the wagon effortlessly. Aria did not notice and Vaugt grit his teeth. He had taught her better than to not notice the sudden presence of another. They continued on for several moments before Aria seemed to pull herself far enough out of her thoughts to glance around and notice the cloaked stranger huddled in the back. Letting out a yelp she was instantly standing on her feet, startling the horses. Within an instant a dagger was in her hands and another reached for her sword before she hesitated. She knew that smile. Tilting her head she attempted to look into the shadows under the hood of whoever stood unarmed and maddeningly calm. Looking to Vaugt for guidance she saw that he too was very calm and collected. Then it all seemed to click together.

"Ace?" she said tentatively, not letting down her guard. The figure stood at attention and bowed gracefully, spreading his arms, announcing that he was at her service.

"What are you…"

"I followed you of course. Did you think I would let you go without a guide? That would be madness!"

"No, madness would be you following us and then sneaking aboard our transportation without so much as a word. I could have seriously hurt you!" The hood fell away to reveal his handsome face and devastatingly perky smile.

"I highly doubt that," he said arrogantly as he sat down, settling into his seat. In the process he carelessly chucked his sack in with the rest of the supplies and propped his legs up in a lazy manner.

"So where are we off to?" he said nonchalantly. Aria huffed and continued to glance furiously between Vaugt and Ace. Vaugt only returned her glances with a helpless shrug.

"What was I to do; tie him up?" Aria rolled her eyes and fell back to her seat with a growl.

"Let's keep going," she said grudgingly. Ace smiled victoriously as they moved forward with a jerk followed by a continuous rhythm of jostles.

-------------------------------------------------

They were to head north as Ace had indicated, but if they were not careful about who they spoke to and how they carried themselves the ring leader of this entire blood factory enterprise would instantly know of their intentions. Aria had no plans on being discovered before they even started their journey and immediately designated Vaugt as her "father" and her "brother" as Ace, who was of course slightly irked by his designated role.

"Come now. Frankly you two look more alike than most strangers and act more like siblings than an actual couple," goaded Vaugt upon Ace being informed of the act he would undertake throughout the rest of the journey. The other only replied with a grunt and a moody swing of the head to the side, pretending to ignore the older man's mischievous jibes.

Darkness came quickly and Aria was insistent that she assist in prepping camp that evening. She was no longer the mistress of anything and she made it absolutely clear to everyone there. It was Vaugt who had suggested they not seek out inns, taverns or villages until they had gained more ground away from the Aidou estate. It was too risky being exposed in an area that others already knew who they were. Aria certainly didn't feel the right to argue with the man, nor did she have the urge to talk with alacrity. Her companions took the hint.

Vaugt had first watch as he declared Aria to have first watch while the other two caught some shut-eye. She huffed with some irritation before saw his logic and settled in for the first shift. It only made sense that the younger go on watch first. The more experienced would be less prone to falling asleep or hallucinating sounds or shadows from fatigue or sleepiness. Regardless of her duty, Aria was restless. She couldn't seem to make her thoughts stay in one direction. They were scattered. First came her thoughts of how nice the woods sounded at night, instantly turning into a thought of her father in the gardens when she was a little girl, and her mind was contemplating the branch that was jabbing her in rear. With a growl of irritation she reached down and grabbed the offending object, hurling it into the darkness. Without another word she stood up and brushed off her backside and she began to stalk into the woods. Vaugt's head was instantly up and awake.

"Where are you going," he said gruffly. Despite only being asleep for merely an hour his voice sounded instantly alert. 'Years of war,' thought Aria flippantly. Regardless of how much the giant cared for her, she couldn't bring herself to soften her voice.

"To take care of something I forgot to do earlier," she alluded. Vaugt's brows came together in confusion before rising up in acknowledgement. Without another word he let her go, knowing not to get into the middle of female things. Perhaps that was why she was in such a foul mood.

Aria cursed quietly as she trudged through the woods, not paying any attention to where she was going. It only succeeded in slamming her toe into a large boulder, hiding within the darkness. Her curses came louder as she plopped down on the ground none too lightly to rub her foot. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and let her head hang low before rolling her head back so it hung backwards.

"What was I thinking?" she grumbled quietly.

"That's what I would like to know," came a quiet voice from the shadows. Aria was on her feet in an instant, ready for whoever lay beyond her immediate vision. Slowly, Zero stepped away from his place next to a tree. Aria audibly exhaled but her heart was still skipping erratically and it was only a moment later that she realized it was not from the sudden fright.

"Zero, what are you doing here?" she breathed.

"Something I would ask the same of you." Aria felt her insides turn. He looked dangerous, angry, and… hurt. She forced herself not to retreat another step.

"I would have thought the others would have told you." Zero took a step forward and the action she was attempting so desperately to prevent occurred, she took a step back.

"I decided I would rather hear it from you instead," he said slowly, quietly. Yes, he was dangerous, but not in the way that made her fear her life. Aria tried to control her thoughts as they tumbled around her faster than before.

"I… I needed to get away," she stumbled out.

"From what?"

"No…"

"Your family?" She didn't have time to answer. "The estate? Or was it me?" Aria stiffened. Perhaps all of it was true and none more true than the last.

"Why are you following us?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"And so are you," she shot back defensively. She never felt more childish. Trying to gather what whit she could, she tried to come up with the most plausible answer. She knew that no one had told him, why would they? He was right to come ask her the reasons for leaving, but she simply did not have enough courage to tell him that she could not be with him… ever.

"After the party…" She couldn't do it… she couldn't tell him that she wasn't who he thought she was, it would destroy everything they ever had. "I decided I couldn't stand the stuffy vampire society, so I decided to leave," she said almost casually. She saw his eyes narrow and knew that he did not buy any of it in the least. He took another step and Aria was resolved in not showing any more weakness, regardless of how much he made her heart jump around in ridiculous rhythms.

"What more do you want from me?" she pleaded.

"The truth," he said, seeing through the façade she had lamely attempted only moments before.

"The truth…" she said as she gathered her strength. "The truth is… I had to get away from you." She knew his expressions so well and she cursed herself for it at that very moment. Only the slightest change in his eyes could tell her everything. He was crushed. She forced herself on. "You were everywhere and after that night…" she nearly choked, remembering how glorious it had felt to be in his arms. "After that night, I couldn't think of any other way. I needed out and away from you."

"I promised you that…"

"You were wrong," she cut him off. "We were children! Why would I ever want you to keep a promise like that. I've grown and changed. I don't need you anymore." She delivered the final blow and she felt her entire heart crumble into nothing, blowing away into the wind. "Just leave me alone," her voice cracked as she turned away. Of course Zero would never allow her to leave with those words hanging in the air between them. His hand grasped hers as she tried to flee and his hold was relentless.

"You're not telling me something."

"I've told you everything," she retorted back, her face pained. She thought she would have more time to figure out what to tell him in this situation, but no matter how much planning she never would be able to come up with the right words. They could not be together. "I said leave me alone. Don't touch me!" she cried as she pulled violently away, but he was faster. Within moments she was fully encased in his arms. She struggled only for split second before going lax and compliant. Her lips seemed to gain a mind of their own as she met his with clash. The force was thrilling and she felt the vibrations throughout her body. How could she walk away from this? His hands were strong, but yet held her as if she was made of glass. His mouth annihilated hers, but yet it was like a butterfly. Her breath was coming in small heaves as her brain to decipher what was happening.

Zero pulled away, taking with him the warmth she seemed so addicted to.

"Tell me the truth. What is it?" his eyes implored her desperately and she swallowed it seemed her soul to make the next sentence to come out.

"I don't want you."

Zero's hands grew limp around her waist as he stepped back, staring at her intensely. She saw the pain and hurt she had inflicted and wanted with every fiber of her being to take it all back. He took another step and she resisted the urge to run to him.

"But I want you," he said flatly, emotionlessly. She felt her heart shatter. "I am a selfish man and I will have you." Aria felt her eyes widen in fear; fear from the emotions that threatened to swamp her completely. She did the only thing that came to her in such a state; she ran.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I was amazed that people are still reading my stories and very flattered that many have left reviews and messages requesting that I finish the story. Personally I hit a rut in my writing and felt that I would not be able to deliver a good enough story worth publishing here online. Due to so many people requesting, I will make one more attempt and see if I can pick up where I left off. Unfortunately, time is never abundant for me, so I'll do what I can and publish if possible when I feel like I have enough material to warrant a chapter. Thank you all for your kind words and support and I always appreciate constructive criticism.

* * *

Hanabusa let out a curse as a shelf of books detached and fell upon his unsuspecting head. The ruckus brought Lilith into the quaint library that Aria had frequented; curious to see what had gotten her husband so frustrated, enough to be heard throughout half of the estate. She located the source of mayhem in one of the further corners where Hanabusa knelt hunched over picking up the perpetrating books. Next to him were strewn piles of books that looked to have crisp, freshly printed pages and squeaky leather covers.

"What are you doing?" she said with an amused chuckle as she took in his attempts to unsuccessfully stifle a sneeze from the explosion of dust erupting from an older book he was absently paging through before discarding in another pile off to the side. He glanced at her with annoyance before continuing to clean up the mess he had made.

"I am clearing out these books. Aria has read almost all of them and I thought I would restock with some new ones before she comes back." Lilith's face sobered immediately at the mentioning of her daughter's name and her sudden change of mood settled into the room like a heavy cloud. Apparently, Hanabusa decided to ignore it and return his full attention at alphabetizing and organizing the books. Truly he could have had someone else perform this monotonous task, but he felt by doing this he was somehow closer to Aria even in her absence.

Lilith cleared her throat before breaking the sounds of Hanabusa's mumbles and scrounging.

"My father has sent someone from the clan to the estate." Hanabusa did not look up from his task at hand, but his shoulders tensed ever so slightly. His silence and slight pause in his actions indicated for her to go on. "It's Granger." Hanabusa's hands stopped completely for a moment before continuing. The heightened tone of his voice revealed to any other person as unease, but Lilith knew her husband long enough to know it was excitement. Any other time he would have been jumping up as would a child with bright eyes, but his harrowing adventures as a parent and fighting a war had matured him.

"Granger is here?" He more felt the affirmation than hearing it in Lilith's silent answer. "He is waiting in the main greeting room." Hanabusa tried to stand as slowly as possible so as not to portray his true eagerness usually accompanied by a bout of exorbitant movements and activities followed by a speedy exit towards the aforementioned room. He stalled instead.

"Really? Why is he here?" he said nonchalantly. Lilith raised her eyebrow delicately, surprised by Hanabusa's ever-growing maturity.

"My father heard of the unrest in the area and sent him as a precaution." Hanabusa's eyebrows drew together as his lips moved into a subtle downward slope, not all together pleased with this tidbit of information. Truly, his father-in-law was not socially obligated to take such precautions. It could be interpreted by many as a lack of trust in the Aidou clan's ability to protect its own. Despite this information, it did not mar his excitement for their visitor even as he continued his attempt to look casual and disinterested.

"I guess I should go greet him like a gentleman, one who hasn't seen him for fifty years." Lilith scoffed in the most ladylike manner as possible. Hanabusa took this as an opportunity to make his escape.

"What about the books?" asked Lilith ironically with a smile.

"They can wait." Hanabusa didn't even look over his shoulder as he continued out the door.

* * *

The man stood contemplating the shadows that lay outside the darkened windows. It had been a long time since the moon had taken full reign of the sky and he enjoyed its solidarity as he did every full moon. It was only three quarters, but he took what he could get. At least here, the moon showed brighter than anywhere else on the peninsula which was only one more agreeable reason to come here. It was unusual for a vampire to have such a strong attraction to the moon, something his parents tried to deny for many centuries. They could not stand the possibility of him having any werewolf tendencies, a thought that brought an amused smile to his face.

Granger's reminiscent thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt entrance of Aidou the younger and the bittersweet feeling of seeing his longtime charge returned to the forefront of his mind. He watched this married couple grow from youngsters to that of adults and he would never be able to stem the affection he felt for the two, and his particular attention for Lilith. When he had heard of the two's quick marriage he was happy for them but at the same time felt an inward stab of jealousy. He had long known that the ties between the two clans would be secured by the marriage of these two and he vowed to not let that get in the way of his work as the Beron clan's head bodyguard. He would use his own personal emotions to drive him and make him unbeatable. Seeing Hanabusa's bright admiring smile sent another pang through his chest.

Granger knew full well that Hanabusa saw him as much a role model as he saw Lord Aidou and he took that position very seriously. He felt a genuine smile spread across his face as he saw the vibrant young vampire, but he instantly noted the change in the man's face. It had been weathered ever so subtly, so slight that no one would really have noticed. There were a few deep set lines of worry, but there was an invisible weight hanging from him that can only be gained through age and hardship.

"Granger, no one told us you were coming. If we had known we would have prepared something more than this," said Hanabusa as he reached to shake the other man's hand with gusto. Granger hesitated. He was not much into noble formalities whereas Hanabusa took to them like air. He was not entirely sure that Hanabusa was even aware of his natural abilities to mingle so effortlessly with aristocracy of any race. It had always been this way.

Despite growing up knowing Granger all of his life, he acknowledged once again that Granger's dark figure and features were in complete contrast with his own lighter ones. The older vampire was still as youthful as ever and rumored to have even watched over Lilith's mother. Despite the fact that her mother was a full two centuries younger than Lord Beron, the two were well matched and up until the Lord and Lady Beron's wedding, she was in the care of none other than Granger. He was the furthest from the position of a nanny or keeper, but he was the closest companion to his charges as they grew. He was a constant presence whenever Lilith and Hanabusa were brought together to play with one another, which, looking back on it, was quite often.

"It is quite all right. I did not join the Beron guard to be seen as a guest wherever I went," said Granger good-naturedly. Hanabusa also was reminded of the slight distance he had always felt with the guardian. He was jovial at times and certainly engaged with others, but there was always a wall that he kept around him as a shield, one in which no one wished to venture to breech except perhaps Lilith. For her a barrier never existed. Hanabusa was never quite sure how this came about and felt as though it was one of those bonds that formed naturally between few beings, but once formed, is indestructible. Perhaps at one time he spent a great deal of time contemplating the complexity of Granger's relationships with others, but as does time curiosity fades.

"How is your father?" Granger inquired politely. Hanabusa shrugged nonchalantly.

"Up to his usual tricks. Lilith told me the clan had sent you here as a precaution. What did she mean?" The darker man stood a little straighter. Despite all of the cordial and heartfelt greetings, political motives and intrigue were in full-swing and he was not one to judge either when it came to his employer.

"Lord Beron heard of the unrest that is gathering in the north and has sent me here as additional protection for his daughter and granddaughter." Hanabusa stiffened slightly. So the Beron's still did not know. To his knowledge, they would not have had any opportunity to discover Aria's true origins. The Beron's were not particularly close with her as she grew into her own. The physical distance was far too great and they were notorious for their familial isolation with one another. He had half expected Lilith to tell her father, but this was not surprising that she had withheld this information.

"The Aidou estate is well guarded here, Granger. You know that as well as anyone else," Hanabusa said with a smile, slightly irked that Lord Beron would come to such a decision without informing the Aidou's first. It was a central family matter.

"As Lilith may have indicated, I am simply an extra precaution. There is no such thing as being too safe, especially with such volatile times." The young vampire examined the other closely and nodded, accepting the other's logic and allowing the tension to ease only marginally.

"Kaname-sama is very adept at handling these situations and I have volunteered my help should the need arise. I would count on you to keep my family safe while I were gone," he conceded and then hesitated as he continued. "There is another person that I would ask you to watch over as well, assuming I can convince her to stay where she belongs this time." The last was grumbled.

"Sayori Wakaba, I have heard of her." Hanabusa should not have been surprised or felt a slight stab of shame. He was by no means ashamed of Yori, but it was the situation in which he found himself that left him uneasy. Granger was known everywhere for his uncanny ability to scope out information and it was not as if the news was anything but open at this point. This thought then led instantly to Aria and whether or not this vampire knew what no one else outside the family did. He was trustworthy so Hanabusa was not concerned with the possibility of the information leaking out, but he was more concerned about what Granger thought of his family. Anyone else he would tell them all to go to hell, but Granger was different. To make matters even more complicated, Hanabusa knew of his deep loyalty to Lilith. This most certainly could put a damper on their current relationship. Regardless of the situation, Granger, for all intensive purposes, looked unfazed and unaffected by the awkwardness of it all.

Hanabusa plowed on.

"Please take her on as your ward as well. I know that this is a lot of me to ask, but I trust no one else with this task and I am sure that Lilith would agree to this as well." He was interrupted as a frantic servant knocked and entered rather unceremoniously. Hanabusa frowned in consternation as he had yet to gauge Granger's reaction to this bizarre request.

"Sire, it's Lady Wakaba, she's in the stables. She can't be reasoned with and won't allow anyone to talk her out of it."

"What do you mean the stables? Talk her out of what?" Hanabusa demanded, immediately edgy with Yori's name mentioned. He already had a sneaking suspicion of his lover's plans.

"She's leaving, sire. She said she is going after Lady Aria." Hanabusa did not even give a farewell to Granger before stalking out the door, mumbling curses and any other colorful language he could muster in whatever language he could think of. The servant was torn between tending to the guest and following her master. Finally with a hurried bow and an apologetic look, she followed Hanabusa down the hall.

Granger smirked slightly. It looked as though Hanabusa had his hands full. Too many women in the house probably and for that reason he was grateful he never really settled down.

Damn, there was that pang again.

Turning once again to his beloved moon he waited for Lilith's arrival. She would demand an accounting of why her father sent him and he would oblige her with as few details as possible. It was not his responsibility to give her the knowledge that her father was aware of something being amiss with his daughter's marriage. Despite the tight security and control of information it is difficult not to stop the whispers.

Though, he did find it curious that Aria, apparently, was nowhere to be found on the estate. Granger could not see Hanabusa allowing his precious daughter out of his sight unless there were extenuating circumstances that he was not privy to. Something must have happened very recently and this bit of information was immediately stored to be examined later. His hands were already full with the local unrest surrounding the Beron's estates, more fallout thanks to Kaname's rash decision to eliminate the Ancient Council. The thought vexed him every time it appeared in his mind and he did everything within his power to smother his dissatisfaction with the Pure Blood. He was not in any position to question the actions of one such as Kaname-sama.

It did not take long for Lilith to make her great debut; it had been long in waiting for him. He had not seen her since she had just come of age and her engagement was announced to Hanabusa. Granger was reminded once again why he had left. She was still as stunning as ever and if not aged in an undetectable way, just as her husband. Her smile was the same and the innocent way in which she moved to embrace him. No one else would even consider doing such a thing, especially to someone who had questionable blood such as his. The web in which he was catapulted into had engulfed him from the moment he laid eyes on the small child. She grew quickly like her peers and it was entrancing watching her grow into what stood before him at that very moment. All of this seemed to flash through his mind faster than he was able to even acknowledge the thought had appeared. Just as he did in the past, he held her at an arm's length after a heartfelt hug.

No one else but her.

"I am sorry that I wasn't able to come and greet you sooner, Granger. Unfortunately the household has been in an uproar of late and…" He shook his head cutting off any further apologies.

"As I told your husband, I am not here as a guest or of someone deserving of a welcoming ceremony. I am here on business." She nodded stoically, vaguely uncomfortable with the casual reference to Hanabusa as her husband.

"So word has reached my father of the unrest here."

"Yes, and he wishes only for the safety of that of his daughter and granddaughter." A thin veil of anxiety drifted across her eyes, barely even a trace left behind as she turned her head and cleared her throat.

"Then I take it that you have heard of Aria's whereabouts, correct?" Granger hesitated and refused to answer. Lilith was not deterred by the lack of an answer, instead she continued. "I believe at this very moment Yori is convincing Hanabusa to allow her to go after Aria and Hanabusa will cave to her wishes with the condition of him tagging along."

"And you? Doesn't this bother you?" Hanabusa was dear to his heart, but Lilith was dearer. If she gave the word, he would go and drag the young Aidou kicking and wailing back to the estate as he might have done so many cycles ago. She smiled wanly and shrugged.

"He follows his heart. That I have seen grow in him over the last several years and I would never make him choose otherwise." Granger was not satisfied with this answer but was interrupted by a knock at the door. A servant walked in demurely and bowed to the two.

"The preparations for the room you requested are completed, my lady," she said. Lilith nodded approvingly and then turned to leave, glancing expectantly over her shoulder at Granger and raised an eyebrow.

"I will show you to your quarters. I assume you will be staying here at the estate. After you have settled I am sure you will want to assess everything to make sure security is in order." Granger could do nothing but follow her if at a safe distance.


	11. Chapter 11

Hanabusa glowered at the back in front of him, a lovely one at that, but every time she so much as coughed or sneezed he was ready to rip his hands off just so he was fast enough to perform another Blood Share. She insisted she felt fine and he watched as her strength had gathered since she woke from her deep slumber, but he could never feel secure enough to let her out of his sight longer than necessary. It grated on Yori's nerves to no end.

"Enough, Hanabusa! I will not crumble like glass! I have been through battle," the memory still made him wince, "I have been through far more than this and I will not allow it to keep me from living my life as I see fit."

Her argument was just as impelling. "Our daughter is somewhere out there in a strange place with far less protection than I am comfortable and I know you feel the same way Hanabusa." The word 'our' had caught his attention and it warmed his heart. That's right, they had created this wonderful person and she was out there unprotected, but who would protect Yori? He could not be in two places at the same time. Yori decided that no one was trustworthy enough to watch over her other than Hanabusa so therefore she would simply have to never leave his side. How could the prideful man argue with such a statement? One, it was a boost to his undying ego and, two, he did not want her to leave his side… ever. Even with Granger, he did not feel safe enough to leave her. Who would give her the Blood Share in his absence? Certainly not Kaname-sama, who was against the Share from the beginning.

Regardless of the situation, the woman was still maddening. She never was willing to submit or go the easier route. Instead, she chose to blaze ahead with a fiery temper when provoked that would cause even the most seasoned of warriors to cower, yet something else that he loved about her and still frustrating all the same.

The two had been riding quietly for the last hour and the lack of sound was nearly driving him mad. He knew Yori well enough to be able to tell when she was preoccupied with the task at hand. This was to find their daughter and covertly monitor her every move and only when the most dangerous of moments arose, they would spring into action. This would be much easier to execute if they could only locate their daughter. There were far more travelers than expected that matched the same description as the party that Aria traveled in, consisting of Vaugt and Ace.

"I don't like him. Ace, I mean," Yori said at one point, taking Hanabusa by surprise. He blinked to try to gain time to catch up with her thoughts. She did not wait for a response. "He kidnapped her, and would have sold her into an almost certain life of pain and indignity." Hanabusa boiled quietly below the surface. He knew full well what that man would have done, but he also knew that Ace was not the type to have chosen that profession by choice. There was something else motivating him to assist these despicable activities, one of which that had yet to be revealed to him, and this was why he had ordered Vaugt to keep a close eye on the lad. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Even if his intentions were pure, routing Aria towards Ace was better than having her endure the hardships of maintaining a relationship with young Zero. At least with Ace, Hanabusa would be able to kill a perceived threat without question; a Pure Blood would be much harder to eradicate.

Hanabusa had forever despised the damned crow in his father's office, but for once he saw how well it could be utilized. For a brief moment, he saw possibilities through his father's eyes by using the crow. Upon realizing he was preying upon miniscule opportunities for petty reasons, he instantly resisted further urges to use the crow's abilities. Besides, his father would refuse the service of his pet for anything other than securing the safety of his granddaughter. Every morning, the crow flew in and transmitted the status of their beloved Aria and every morning Hanabusa and Yori set it off to continue its vigilance. There would be moments of silence and possible glitches in the bird's memories, but they were short lived and not worth contemplating, at least as far as they could tell. Until they overcame Aria, all the parents could do were to follow at a distance and hope for the best.

* * *

Aria sensed it right away. She had been raised to smell it for miles around and her nose was acutely aware of changes in the air. It was blood, a lot of it, fresh and not far from their current position. For hours they had been trekking through miserable bog-like surroundings and the smell had almost caught her by surprise. It took Vaugt and Ace only a few moments longer to realize something was amiss as well. Aria sped up her pace, ignoring her guardian's warnings to practice caution, but upon reaching the village clearing, she stopped short. Ace plowed into her from behind and Vaugt, bringing up the rear towered above the two, taking in the carnage before them.

Smoke still rose in rivulets from every one of the dwellings, sobbing could be heard from various corners. It was the type of crying and pitiable sounds that followed uncontrollable fear and screams of terror. They ripped at Aria's heart. Despite the sudden appearance of the sun, the settlement held an impenetrable gloom and immediately outside of the houses were the village guard dogs, their throats ripped out in wounds caused by one driven into a state of a madness. Vaugt continued to caution, but they knew full well that whoever had ravaged this place had long since left. Ace gently placed a hand on Aria's shoulder to slow her progress, taking the lead, sword in hand as a precautionary measure.

The sobbing grew in volume and finally as they turned the first corner they were greeted with its source. The village square was torn and gutted as valuables and goods were thrown in all directions, destroyed beyond repair. They had fared better than the inhabitants of the village. Only a few walked aimlessly in their horror-stricken shock as others knelt over the bodies of the dead, grieving to the heavens. Children were not looking for parents because the little ones had since left this world. No one was spared and those who remained had shamelessly fled only to return to see the fate of their loved ones. Aria stood frozen in place as the smell of blood became overwhelming, flooding her senses. She may have been relatively indifferent to the smell all her life, but in great quantities it nearly paralyzed her system. After finding out her origins, it finally made sense. Her body did not know what to do with it, whether to run as a human would, or to rejoice in the inevitable feast. Vaugt firmly, but gently, held her under the elbow as they slowly continued towards the central post. He tried to shield her eyes, but she refused to be hidden from what lay there. The same shock of the villagers had washed through her and left her in a stunned state.

The bloodbath and pure horror of the acts executed here culminated into one final blow in the form of a body, pinned to the thick post. At first it was difficult to tell if it was man or woman, but the hair had been tied up into a knot customary of the local farmers. It was a man. His entire body was covered in mud and grime, several parts burned beyond recognition and in the middle of his chest bore a gaping hole. Flies had already begun to accumulate, but all avoided that mortal wound. The eyes rolled back but looked almost as if they had turned into rotten grapes as the mouth hung open in a death scream. Iron stakes pinned him in the collarbones to the post. Aria fell to her knees and lost anything that remained in her stomach from that morning. Vaugt and Ace had seen the carnage of war, but even this pushed them to the edge.

Finally, Ace gathered himself enough to go to the nearest griever to try to find answers. Aria pulled herself to her feet with the help of Vaugt, her eyes still riveted to the disfigured man.

"Have we stepped into hell?" she whispered. Vaugt half supported her as he shook his head.

"The chaos is spreading," he mumbled. Aria looked sharply at him.

"What do you mean?" They were interrupted by Ace as he approached, rubbing his hand over his face, as if to erase what he had heard. He was conflicted and Aria detected a small look of guilt and shame.

"They were attacked by a small band of Blood Share participants, of the human nature." He plowed ahead before Aria could respond, as her eyes widened into saucers. "Apparently the three could feel the effects wearing off and sought out another to drain. This poor fellow," he nodded towards the pinned body, "had what they craved. The Blood Share has turned some to madness and cannibalism and this appears to be just such a case. From what I was told this one did not have a much despite being drained of every drop and the three responsible will more than likely strike elsewhere."

"We must stop them!" Aria cried desperately. Ace made moves to negate her, but she would not have it. "I can't allow this to happen to another village. Those who have the Blood Share are incredible in strength; no one will be able to stand up to them!"

"Aria…" She pulled violently away from Vaugt's hold and continued.

"Those who have lost control don't deserve the Blood Share! It never should have happened in the first place!" It was as if a switch went off. Ace's face lost its compassion and fell into a mask of apathy and menace.

"This comes from the daughter of the one who broke the contract and benefited a mother as well," his voice dripped with hostility as he said it slowly and it was enough to take Aria by surprise. She felt the sheer violence rolling off of him in feasible waves, enough so that even Vaugt stiffened to prepare for a possible explosion. Instead of cowering away from him, Aria faced him head on.

"You would blame me for something I was unable to control. She may have birthed me, but I have not known her as my mother until now. My father did what he had to do to save the life of the one he loved. You would grudge him that?"

"Yes. He did not think of the consequences of his actions," Ace said angrily as he swept his hand around to take in their surroundings.

"You cannot put this on my father," Aria said in outrage. "He was not the one to create the Share."

"You would slander a Pure Blood?" She hesitated finally. It was treasonous to criticize a Pure Blood for his actions unless duly approved to excommunicate one by the Ancient Council, something that had been dispersed by Kaname-sama. They now lived in a lawless vampire society, the old ways did not dictate anything here.

"Kaname-sama did what he needed to in order to eradicate a threat…"

"You know nothing of what happened," he cut her off. "Only moments ago you claimed having no control over past actions, yet you defend those that created this world of chaos as we see now!"

The argument would have continued if Vaugt had not grabbed their tails and pulled them apart.

"Regardless of what has been, we must deal with what is. Aria may be right in tracking down this band of Blood Sharers. They may be able to give us more information." Ace shook his head.

"These are rogues. They are out of control and would not be affiliated with those that I worked for. They are desperate for more and will stop at nothing to get it. By leading Aria into such a situation, they would find her out immediately, placing her in danger. She carries the most desirable blood, a Share that was created naturally, so it would be easier to stomach by any human or vampire alike."

"That will not stop me from apprehending those who continue the breach of contract," she growled.

"There are more and there will continue to be more. If you wish to stop these acts of barbarism, you need to destroy the basis of where they thrive."

"And where would that be? We've been traveling for days, Andre," she said pointedly, tacking on his full name.

"I told you, the headquarters is constantly on the move. It's like hitting a moving target blindfolded."

"I'm not so sure you even know where to begin," Aria said angrily as she began to stalk off. Ace lashed out and grabbed her wrist. She quickly smothered a hiss as he twisted it unintentionally. His eyes bore into hers.

"You need me," he said firmly. She yanked away and glowered at him while unconsciously rubbing her abused wrist.

"That may be, but I do know one thing. If I have the desirable natural Blood Share as you say, then I'm sure whoever they are will come for me soon enough."


	12. Chapter 12

Curses, growls, and the sound of wood snapping; that is what could be heard as he thundered through the surrounding forest, doling out punishment to plants and trees alike. Zero Kuran, the great Pure Blood and heir apparent to the Kuran legacy, was completely and irrevocably lost. He blamed it on everything, the sky, the damned chirping birds, the unforgiving sun, even on Aria; anything and everyone but himself. In moments of clarity, he swore he heard his mother chuckle and chide him about his temper. It always seemed to get the best of him even in the best of times.

Zero knew the general area of the side of the mountain he was currently scouring and all of his previous survival training he underwent while in hiding should have come into play, but damned if this place was not a complete labyrinth. Every tree looked the same, even with the marks he had left of where he had previously been. Now, he knew he had seen that stone before, and he went left, or was it right? His head felt like exploding. He never would have been in this predicament if he hadn't gotten so angry when Aria ran away from him. His lack of maturity allowed him to pout for at least a day before he realized his aimless wandering as he did so had placed him in this predicament.

The very remembrance of Aria's retreating back made him grit his teeth. Who the hell does she think she is? Just a child's promise? They both knew that was never the case. It was an ageless vow, a promise of two souls, not two snot-nosed children. Despite their arguing and clashes, there was an underlying agreement on this matter, though she might not have known it at the time, but he thought he would have more time to convince her. That was all cut short with her sudden departure. It was amazing that she was even able to leave the premises without the fires of hell to spring up to stop her, because that's what her father would have employed to force her to stay. Yori flashed through his mind and he rethought this quickly. Since her awakening, the young lord Aidou had apparently softened and changed.

Zero scoffed. His partnership with Aria was written in stone as far as he was concerned, but she would never affect him in that way. He would never lose himself in her. Liar… Look at yourself now. Wandering around a mountainside like some common ruffian. Zero squashed that voice quickly. As its death cries seeped away into the back of his mind, he was suddenly very alert. He felt his ears twitch involuntarily. He knew that sound and a sudden burden seemed to lighten. A river! He ran headlong into the surrounding bushes, rushing his way towards the sound, caution thrown to the wind. It was coming closer, it must be a big one for the running water was no longer a trickle in his ear, but a nearly unstoppable rush of sound.

Grinning victoriously, he jumped the last set of brush like a hurdle, certain of his salvation. It was short lived. Where his feet should have landed solidly on the ground, he found… nothing. Swinging his arms and legs wildly he attempted the impossible task of backtracking. Looking down he saw the roaring river where only moments before he had sought with such zeal. It took moments for him to realize this was not a simple river, but rolling rapids. One word ran through his mind as he fell headlong into the raging water below… idiot.

Hanabusa raised his head, a light frown creasing his still-youthful face. Yori paused ahead of him, as they had moved on foot, giving their mount a much needed break.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Hanabusa shook his head, shaking off the feeling that someone was in distress nearby.

"It's nothing. Let's keep moving." Yori turned back again to picking her way through the branches covering the trail. There had been a storm recently and it made her uneasy knowing that her daughter could have been caught in it. Perhaps the small band of travelers had found shelter in the nearby village. She was anxious to get there as soon as possible. The crow had been of little help, bringing back only news of one pillaged village after another. None of this was of much comfort for two skittish parents.

It also did not help that they had both had it up to their eyeballs with one another. They loved each other from one end of the world to the other, but even this was not enough to keep them from irritating already raw nerves. Hanabusa's constant doting and mother hen attitude were taking a toll on her now and ultimately led her to have a shorter fuse. Her snippy answers and his complete obliviousness led Hanabusa to the misfortune of inquiring the time of the month for her. Much of that afternoon was spent with him trailing behind Yori picking dirt and pebbles out of his hair and ears.

"Your violence has not changed at all!" he growled at her back. "It's only gotten worse since you threw that book at me all those years ago," he grumbled quietly.

"And I'll do worse if you ever ask me that question again," she said without turning, referring to his previous blunder. Hanabusa clenched his hands tightly and bit his tongue. 'Indelicate flower,' he thought silently. 'He-woman. Manly vixen. Brutish minx.' The list went on until he had spent his irritation completely. Once he had calmed he only could smile and laugh at himself. Gods bless it, but he loved this woman. Yori sensed his mirth and looked at him questioningly and was surprised to find that he had closed the little ground between them, embracing her fully. His lips covered hers, leaving her breathless. She responded wholeheartedly, digging her hands into his mussed hair. Dirt he had missed continued to fall out and she smiled against his lips. They touched foreheads gently and grinned like two young people just exploring a new love. His arms held her so gently it made her tear up.

"What was that about?" she said.

"I needed a fix for today," he said mildly. Her eyebrows rose slightly.

"And have you gotten it?" she inquired mischievously as she pulled him closer.

"Not even close," he grumbled as the spark dimmed away and was replaced by something much more potent. It had been days, which in his mind was days too long. Only now, as he vaguely noted the thrashing she had only moments earlier given him, did he realize that she had grown stronger. All of their lovemaking had been gentle, taking it at a slower pace not because Yori insisted it, but because he was afraid to do it any other way. Now it dawned on him that he wanted to ravage her thoroughly, the way they had done it the night Aria was conceived. Just the thought of it made him shiver a little. Leaning forward he prepared to swoop down on her with complete abandon.

Snap. Scuff. Crash. Pause. Wheeze. Drip.

The lovers were interrupted much to Hanabusa's chagrin. The pits of hell would await whoever had come between him and what he had been dreaming of doing for weeks. His anger dissipated almost instantly as he took in the wet rag of a man standing not far from them. The mop of dark hair gave him the appearance of a beleaguered dog. He leaned heavily against a tree, heaving. It was Yori who reacted first, pulling away from Hanabusa quickly, their embrace forgotten.

"Zero?" Yori said unsurely. After a brief moment, she confirmed it as the young Pure Blood lifted his head to finally look at them.

"Did I interrupt something?" One would think after having been bounced around down rapids that Zero would not have so much as a thought to be smart, but then one would not truly know young Zero. He was saved from Hanabusa in the nick of time, falling into a dead faint. Yori looked at Hanabusa with a sigh before turning to aid the young man.


	13. Chapter 13

Despair, grief, hopelessness; the air permeated with them, so thick it could choke a man. Within the bowels of a looming mansion was a pit that rivaled one's most horrifying nightmares. It was filled with the smell of sweat, blood, and the moans of those who have since forgotten who they were. A vampire stood regally overseeing from his raised balcony overlooking his domain as his minions scuffled busily checking each miserable individual. He clutched casually an intricately carved cane topped with a skull wrung through with serpents. Tubes lined the walls, red and swollen with blood of the most desirable kind.

A wave of pleasure ran through Duke Carvas as he reveled in his absolute power here. He could have chosen to spread his operations outside of his home, but truthfully he had always been a bit of a micromanager. One couldn't trust others to do things right the first time. What better way to make sure of this than to bring work home? Besides, the giddiness of seeing their contorted faces was just too precious to leave to bloodthirsty simpletons. His thoughts were interrupted as one of the said simpletons attempted to make a subtle swipe at some blood that had strayed from the sloppily placed line in one prisoner's arm. Quickly he raised his cane and brought it down with a precise and sharp snap. The sound echoed off the pit walls. All stopped to look up at him then to turn and stare at the one who had broken the cardinal rule: never drink the blood unless explicitly handed it by the Duke. Not a word was said several workers stopped what they were doing to drag off the screeching perpetrator, never to be seen again.

"Quiet," whispered the Duke with a sadistic smile. "You'll disturb my pets." He eyed his little treasures he had been collecting gleefully as he turned his attentions to a ward standing behind him. "What is it?"

The ward bowed and stepped forward, apparently very much accustomed to the absolute loathsome sight below, and whispered something in the Duke's ear so as not to rouse the workers below. The Duke's eyes widened and then narrowed happily as he registered the news.

"Is that so? Excellent! Bring her here to me, unharmed." He was about to return his attention to below when the ward continued. "Kawaski is with them." The Duke raised his eyebrow, before flippantly responding.

"Ace? Bring him as well." A smile spread across his face. "He may not be unharmed. Alive! But a few broken bones wouldn't hurt." The ward bowed once again before retreating.

"It looks like my day's just been made."

The unrest had spread and now, it seems that the scattered incidents were starting to gather into a formidable army. No one knew what they sought after and who was leading them, but the aftermath was all of the evidence needed to indicate that no quarter would be shown to any who had the misfortune to stand in their war path. News spread quickly of one burnt out village after another. There was no rhyme or reason to why one was attacked versus another. Granger studied their activity, mapping their course as best he could and each night he was left befuddled. This failed to follow any semblance of a pattern he had experienced in the past. It wasn't until one evening he overheard the whispers of some servants in the hallway that everything began to fall into place. They spoke of Yori and Aria and very quickly it became apparent that there was more to their relationship. Most of what was said was conjecture, but rumor had a way of becoming a beast all its own. He made efforts to quickly confirm his hunch.

He found Lilith in the library, taking up the task that Hanabusa had abandoned to chase after their daughter. She steadfastly placed one book after another onto the shelves, briefly taking a moment to read the title and rifle through the pages. Perhaps it was her own curiosity or it could have been her parental need to examine what kinds of ideas her daughter would be ingesting in the future. Either way, Granger paused for a moment to watch her as she focused completely on the task at hand. He felt his heart clench, forcing him to catch his breath, just loud enough for Lilith to hear him. She jumped, reflexively resting a hand on her throat.

"Gods above Granger, I wish you wouldn't do that!" she said with a shaky smile. Every time she spoke to him he was reminded of how much she had grown into a woman with her throaty voice and gentle articulation. It warmed him. Her smile faded into a look of concern. Forgetting the book she held, she stood gracefully and swiftly went to him, hands extended to cup his face. It took everything he could not to jerk away, afraid of what kind of reaction he might have should her skin touch his. The muscles flexed along his jaw ever so subtly. She didn't say a word as her eyes roamed the crevices of his face, the worry lines that even immortality could not fight. It felt as though it was forever before she finally spoke.

"When was the last time you slept?" Granger gently pushed her hand away, finding her touch nearly unbearable, before stepping over to the shelves to feign interest in the books.

"It is of no import," he said casually. Lilith frowned delicately. Something had inextricably shifted since he had arrived at the estate. His affection had not wavered, but the distance had grown. She chalked it up to time spent apart and thought with them together now it would quickly revert back to the way things were, but it seemed as though Granger was stubbornly fighting it. And it hurt more than she cared to admit. Her anxiety over the matter had begun to eclipse thoughts of Hanabusa's absence, something that she found to be deplorable and even was reduced to silently scolding herself quite often. Granger continued.

"I thought I might inform you that I plan to send word to Hanabusa requesting his swift return home." Lilith absorbed this for a moment before reacting.

"I believe that unnecessary. Our daughter is in greater need of protection than us. Is that not your purpose here, to ensure everyone's safety?" He turned almost too quickly before checking himself, but his eyes betrayed the intensity of his feelings.

"To ensure _your_ safety." Words left her as she felt her feet dissolving from under her and for a brief moment she wondered how she was still standing. Shaking away the spell he had cast on her she clenched her hands in the folds of her skirts.

"My daughter is an extension of me and her safety takes priority. Any parent would say the same." Apprehension and warning bells went off in her head as the full power of Granger's attention was suddenly put solely on her. She would have looked away and fiddled with something else, perhaps a tassel on a chair, or tracing the grains on the wooden table, but his gaze wiped all thoughts from her mind but him.

"But is she an extension of you?" She felt her heart sink and the bottom of her stomach drop out to allow the heart to hit the floor. He knew! She began to visibly shake as she took a deep calming breath. That was all he needed to see before drew his own conclusion.

"Of course she is. I don't know what you're implying by…" He stalked forward only two steps but it was enough to force what she was going to say next freeze in her throat.

"You've never been good at lying, Lilith." The sound of her name rolling off his tongue, the deep resonating tones of his voice entrapped her once again. "She is not your daughter." He said forcefully, almost with a touch of anger. His statement triggered something in Lilith. A raging fire sprang up to swallow the unease that had grown throughout her body. Her chin shot up, her eyes narrowed and Granger felt the whispering touch of fear as he saw he had awakened something.

"That's right. She is not my own, but I sure as hell raised her. I may have not been very good at it, but when she cried and no one was there for her I held her. I soothed away the fevers. I had sleepless nights when she became ill. I had my heart ache every time she pulled away from me. Smiled at her and loved her as much as anyone else could. I wasn't perfect but I did the best I could. Everyone is obsessed with bloodlines and Aria has taught me that all of that is a load of tripe. Sayori Wakaba may have birthed her, but I am her mother!" Her eyes were inflamed with righteous purpose, and though she was shorter than him, it felt as though she was two heads taller. Granger opened his mouth to respond, or so she thought.

"Be quiet! I'm not finished! I have lived the last decades as a person I did not recognize and Aria saved me from myself. If her life is in danger, I as her mother will make sure she is safe at all costs and if that is at the risk of our estate crumbling then so be it! If you send word to Hanabusa to abandon the pursuit of my daughter's safety I will cut you and my entire family off forever. Do you understand?" she growled warningly. That fire, he could see it now. It was a tigress defending her cub and he knew at that moment he had stepped in it and miscalculated the depth, so he backpedaled as quickly as he could by agreeing silently. Satisfied that her words had reached him she ducked around him and resumed the task of placing books on shelves albeit with an almost violent vigor. Granger saw immediately that the conversation was over and made as gallant of an exit as possible. His tail was far from between his legs, but he would also be the first to admit he would think twice before taking Lilith head on when it came to her daughter.

"I can smell her," he hissed. "Her heartbeat is in that direction!" Yes, he and his two other buddies had been seeking out the Blood Share holders, natural or not. Yes, they had killed and slaughtered in accomplishing this. But the pain and addiction was great and overwhelming that any would find their sanity slip away, at least that is what they kept telling themselves. The Blood Share was too strong to resist once experienced. It is a fire that will attract any and all only to incinerate them into ash, a useless, unrecognizable person. He could hear his own heartbeat and feel the gnawing hunger for the Blood Share, but he could no longer remember his name, where he came from or whether he was once human or vampire. He remembered the war and the strange liquid that had been passed around to him and his comrades. That man, a hooded figure holding an intricately carved cane, had approached them with an air of familiarity that was almost disconcerting. He bore promises of power and longevity, but had conveniently left out the side effects. Never to sleep again, to forget one's self and purpose, to crave the constant company of the Share, the murder and rampaging, it was something they had not wanted and only became aware of it too late.

He realized their movements had become more erratic since their last Share at the village was unsatisfactory. He was almost positive the bloke was only ¼ vampire, if that, making the natural Blood Share less potent, but this new one, the one they hunted now smelled of the real deal. It was a perfect combination. He inhaled deeply and his nostrils flared. Yes, this one would keep them for a long time. His thoughts were swamped by the deeper need and artificial instinct to hunt down his prey. He and the two others with him threw caution below with the rest of their humanity as they picked up speed, charging headlong towards their goal, hunched forward with bodies contorted into a bestial pose. Vision became like a tunnel, focused only on one thing. They were almost upon them.

At that moment, he had a sudden flash of foresight and slowed down his pace, hanging back. His companions seemed to ignore their own and barreled out of the trees. He watched as one was immediately shot down with an arrow through the throat as the other wrestled with a large brute of a man. Baldy managed to wrap his hands and arms around his comrade's neck before twisting in a swift, precise motion. A sickening sound of bones cracking echoed throughout the area. He growled low in the back of his throat and listened closely as the two men discussed the kills. Where was she? She was with them, he could smell it! As if hearing his demands she suddenly walked into his line of vision from behind a tree. She brandished a knife in one hand as she approached cautiously the bodies of the recently departed. He willfully held in his desire to rush forward as the others had done, look where that got them. Her companions weren't normal humans. He took another smell. A Blood Share participant. His eyes fell upon the young man as he wrenched the arrow out of his victim's throat.

The stalker tipped his head slightly, eyes unblinking. Had this participant manage to claim a willing donor? Seeing the hunger deep behind the other's eyes he came to the conclusion that this one was stronger and was not drinking, at least not recently.

"Only two?" said the woman, shaking slightly and obviously unaccustomed to such violence. The men grimly scanned the area.

"I'm sure the villagers said there were three of them," said the young man, as he scratched the back of his head perplexed. Baldy remained silent and raised his hand, a warning to stay quiet. The other two froze.

The survivor leaned back and slowly edged his way further into the brush. He flinched as his heel pushed a pebble down the slight slope behind him. The response was immediate. As if out of thin air, a throwing dagger appeared in his upper thigh. Howling in outrage and pain, he took off running, realizing he stood no chance against these humans. Cursing in whatever language he could still remember, he yanked the offending weapon out of his screaming muscles before running headlong in the other direction.

Ace made a move to go after the wounded survivor but Vaugt barked for him to stand down.

"He'll be back. He won't stay away for long. For now we need to search these two and then burn the bodies. Who knows what other kinds of critters will come crawling in if we leave them here." Ace glowered, feeling slightly offended, but realized Vaugt was right. They needed to clean up and quit of the area as soon as possible. It was never good to stay in one place when being hunted.


End file.
